Red Rose Alchemist
by Galaxia Girl
Summary: When Ed is sent on a mission, he enrolls into Ouran Academy and meets the famous Host Club. He soon becomes the the talk of the school. With some persuasion, the Host Club succeeds in getting Ed to join their little "group". While in the club, Ed learns some valuable lessons, shocking information about his family... and how to use the Internet? GOING THROUGH REWRITE (no plot change
1. The Red Rose Alchemist

**A/N Oh my goosh! Another story? Yes. I started writing this one waaaaay before I came up with the Canada song. Boredom, boredom and more boredom. Well people, let's get started…**

Oh wait, I forgot the disclaimer. Anyway, as much as I want Edward and Tamaki to be mine, they both belong to Hatori Bisco and Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Red Rose Alchemist

It was a normal day in Central, Amestris. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and Edward Eric was stomping through Central Headquarters accompanied with a with a gigantic suit of armour. He stopped at colonel Mustang's door and kicked it open with his automail leg, just to fill the quiet hallways with a loud BANG! Ed stormed into the office with an angry look on his face.

"Oh hello there, Fullmetal" the raven haired soldier spoke. I couldn't see you past my paperwork because you're so tiny and all".

A dark aura surrounded Edward. "Okay, bastard; did I come all the way here so you can make fun of my height?" Roy was totally used to Ed's short rants, but decided to stop before Ed could destroy his office.

"Anyway, I have a new mission for you". He started to give Ed a pile of papers, but was stopped.

" Why don't you read the damn thing, Lazybones?"

"Maybe if you asked nicely, maybe I would read it"

"Why would I ask something from a bastard like you?"

Their fight went on until Al told them to stop fighting and get it over with. Roy took a quick look at the pile of papers and gave it to Ed.

"First of all, I want you to actually do this mission correctly. I hope I don't have to pay for the damages caused by you, and make sure you don't end up almost killing somebody"

Ed shrugged. "Well, that bastard was asking for it"

Mustang sighed. "That doesn't mean you beat the man up so badly he almost died! Well, your mission now is in a foreign country called Japan. There's an alchemist running rampant and killing innocent people. He targets people whose age go from twelve to nineteen years old. You will be going undercover as a student attending Ouran Academy, a school for children coming from rich families.

"Can Al come along?" Ed asked

" You see, Ed, automail and alchemy are not very popular in Japan right now. It would be very bizarre to see a small child walking around with a suit of armour. Al would sit this one out".

Ed tried to hide his rage, but Mustang was right. It would be weird seeing a highschooler talking with a suit of armour. Although no one could see Al's facial expression, you could tell he was sad about not being with his brother.

"I'll miss you, brother"

"Don't worry, Al. I'll make sure to bring some souvenirs" assured Ed, which made Al happy again and respond with a little "yay!"

"Oh, and one more thing" Mustang said, interrupting the Elrics' happy time. "You are not to tell anyone about this mission". Ed looked down to the floor and nodded.

Then, he turned to his commanding officer.

"Okay, so when do I start?"

* * *

 **MINI OUTTAKES**

Mustang- Oh hey Fullmetal, couldn't see you past my paperwork because you're so tiny and all

*hold up three pieces of paper*

Ed- ….

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ed- Don't worry Al, I promise I'll bring you souvenirs

Al- Really?

Ed- No! I won't bring you anything!

Al- L

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 **Hi guys! It's me again. I know it's only been a few days since I published my other fanfic, but I want to get this done and over with because I know school will come and eat me. Anyway, I'm sorry if this fanfic doesn't start off well, but I promise that the coming chapters will be so much better.**

 **PHILOSOPHER'S STONES! GET YOUR PHILOSOPHER'S STONES! IF YOU RATE AND REVIEW, YOU'LL GET A FREE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE!**

 **Aww man… I suck at at selling these! *throws box full of Philosopher's Stones to the ground* But anyway, rate and review.**

 **Goodbye for now,**

 **Galaxia**


	2. Arrival

**Ha! Did you think that I would take some time off to forget about this story? Never! So here's chapter two!**

 **Thank you for all the people who reviewed:**

 **Pastel P0cky: I'm going to mixing both animes. The story takes place before the Lab 5 incident in Brotherhood, so I'm pretty sure that Hughes won't die here… or maybe I'll find a way to make his death so painful… just kidding. I love Hughes.**

 **NutellaKittens: Sorry if my story is so short, but I just came back from camping with my friends and I just had to get this all down before I forgot. Since I haven't watched Hagane in a long time, I'll rewatch it and make my characters less out of character.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Fullmetal Alchemist and Ouran HSHC…. Just kidding, I don't. Those two belong to Hiromu Arakawa and Bisco Hatori**

 **Chapter 2: Arrival**

 _Previously….._

 _Then Ed faced his commanding officer. Okay, so when do I leave?_

* * *

When Ed arrived at the airport, he was scared half to death. There were strange machines everywhere. To make it more precise, giant flying machines that resembled birds

 _Before Ed left, Al made sure that everything was in its place. Clothes were not too weird and had to blend into the crowd so nobody would find out that Ed was from Amestris*._

* * *

" _Al, you really don't need to do this" Ed told his younger brother._

" _But Brother, you're going somewhere great and I want the best for you" Al replied. "I can't come with you, so I want you to have a really good time there!" he exclaimed excitedly._

" _I promise I'll find a way to get you into the country" Ed assured while nudging the gigantic armour._

 _Then, Ed looked at his room one last time. It was very simple, two beds, a couch and a ceiling fan. "Well, I won't be seeing this place for a long time" he said as he smiled. Finally, he walked out the door._

* * *

It was Ed's first time on a plane**, and it was very embarrassing.

-How do you put these?

-Is this where you put your stuff?

\- This is very weird

Everyone was looking at Ed as if he were crazy.

After telling everyone how it was his first time and on an airplane and finally fastening his seatbelt, Ed finally settled down into his seat.

There was ten more minutes until the plane took off, so he decided to check his surroundings. There were tiny windows and two seats on each side, the luggage compartment and the small aisle. So much for a third class passenger. Ed didn't notice the man who sat down beside him. He turned around, saw him and gasped in surprise.

"Oh, sorry" Ed apologized.

"Nah, it's okay" the man assured. He looked fresh into adulthood, maybe in early twenties. He wore a teal hoodie, jeans and sneakers. He looked really casual, and it was the same with Ed too. He wore a red shirt and black jeans and his hair was in a ponytail.

"First time on a plane eh?" the guy beside Ed leaned over and asked.

"Mmhmm" Ed replied.

"You must not travel a lot, don't you?" the man asked.

"Quite the opposite actually, I travel a lot, but it's just within the country" Ed replied.

" Your country must be big, then" the man said.

"It is"

"So, why exactly are you going to Japan?" The man beside Ed asked.

Ed tried think of a believable lie he could tell the guy, for he could not trust anyone.

"Well you see, I'm going to reunite with my family…" Ed had a sad look in his eyes, as if he were thinking of something very sad. All of a sudden, the plane started going up and down, up and down, up and down.

"What's going on?" Ed asked, scared.

"Relax kiddo, it's just turbulence" the man said, attempting to pat Ed on the shoulder.

Ed wanted to rage at the guy for calling him a kid, but he was way too scared to do so. Instead, he looked out the window to the white, fluffy clouds ahead…

* * *

 _Ed was walking around in a beautiful garden on a cloudless, sunny day. There were roses, lavender, hibiscus, tulips, lilies, bluebells, cherry blossoms and other flowers he couldn't name. At the center of it all, was his beautiful mother. Those emerald eyes, her long chestnut hair, that warm smile. She looked like a goddess. As soon as Ed saw her, he felt tears in his tears in his eyes. He ran into his mother's outstretched arms. He felt warm in her embrace._

" _Edward, my little man" Trisha whispered. "Oh how you've grown, I'm so proud of you, but…." . All, the flowers died, the air became cold and the sky went dark. Ed looked up, but what he didn't see was his mother anymore. He was looking at the Thing. Those misplaced limbs, those eyes wide open… and that face. That hideous face that resembled his mother. It's hand cupped Edward's cheek._

" _Why couldn't you save me? Why couldn't you save mommy?"_

 _Ed wanted to run , but his legs wouldn't move. Hands started coming out of the ground, and the voices of many people could be heard._

" _You must pay… Pay for your sins" Those voices started chanting and there was nothing Ed could do to stop it. It was the end. He finally started to close his eyes and succumb to the darkness until a voice made its way into his nightmare…_

* * *

"Sir, please wake up. Your flight has landed"

Ed woke up with a gasp. A flight attendant was tapping his shoulder gently.

" Oh, sorry". Ed grabbed his luggage quickly and followed the flight attendant out of the plane. When he arrived at the airport, he found people waiting for him.

" Mister Elric, we are here to escort you to you car".

"Um, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself, but okay". Ed mumbled quietly

They all walked to the limo, and by then Ed was gaping. He had seen nothing like this. After a one hour drive, they arrived at the mansion. The house was gigantic, there was a beautiful garden and a faountain gushing water.

 _This is all for me?_ Ed thought. Wow.

" Go explore your new home Mister Elric" the man who accompanied him earlier said. Ed sprinted into the house almost immediately and started exploring the house, anything he could find and running all over the place. A maid came up to Ed asked if she could lead him to his room. He followed her up a set of stairs, down a corridor and another, but tiny flight of stairs to his room. Ed was amazed at how his own room looked like. It was so much bigger than some of the other rooms in the house, and the one he had in Central. The walls were painted a dark navy blue, gigantic window with the same coloured curtains and drapes, a king sized bed, or even bigger was positioned to the back of the room. There was also a desk with a lamp and a bookcase with shelves filled with books.

 _They must have found that I like studying…._ Ed thought to himself.

There was also a walk-in closet, and the bathrooms (do I really have to describe the bathrooms? If so *sighs* here you go, but if you don't want to know what Ed's bathroom will look like, just skip this part) that had a sauna, two sinks, a Jacuzzi, a shower stall and the toilet (duh). This place was a paradise -no, it was heaven. Ed could live here forever.

Ed was walking out of his bathroom, when he saw the Ouran uniform on his bed. All of a sudden, the gigantic smile he had on his face vanished, replaced by a frown. There was no way, **no way** he would be wearing this ugly set of clothes. Hell, he could wear the Amestrian state uniform for the rest of his life and he wouldn't care, but there was no way in hell he would wear the Ouran uniform. The jacket had a nice periwinkle colour, some black pants, a white dress shirt and a black tie with a purple stripe on it.

To succeed the mission, Ed would have to blend in. To blend in, Ed had to wear the stupid uniform. If he didn't, the murderer would find out, the mission would fail and Ed would most likely end up dead. It was a lose-lose situation, if you thought about it. Ed folded the clothes neatly and put it on his desk. While he was walking to place his clothes on his desk, he noticed something on his bedside table. He put the uniform quickly on the desk and walked over to his bedside table. Ed found a small, thin rectangular box-shaped object with a black screen. At the bottom, was a small square button inside of it (if you guys can guess what it is, I'll give you some pasta!). Beside the box-thing was a note.

 _Dear Ed,_

 _This object is called a cell phone._

 _It works like a normal phone, it also has a set of extra features. You see, Japan's technology is different from what people have in Amestris. A cell phone is basically a wireless phone you can take with you. Handling this will take some time, but it will get easier as time passes (just get used to the updates, though). There is an instructions manual at the back of this letter_

 _Have fun!_

Ed flipped to the back of the letter, and sure enough, there was an instructions manual. He pressed the little button on the so-called cell phone, and the screen lit up. He felt afraid, but got comfortable after playing around with it for a while (it took him almost 15 minutes to find out how to use the actual phone). Ed found out that if you held the home button for quite a long time, then the phone would speak to you and you could ask anything and it would search it up on the "Internet".

 _Winry would go berserk if she saw one of these…_

After exploring his phone for a bit, he finally went through his contacts and saw one phone number there.

 _Central Command_

Ed smiled, then heard someone say it was time for dinner.

"Mister Elric, I know it's your first time here, so we want to welcome you with common foods here" the chef told Ed.

"Uh, sure"

On the table, he saw stuff that looked like rolls with rice and some green stuff. Apparently, they called that "sushi". Ed took the chopsticks, fumbled with them a bit and started eating. It was delicious. Who knew raw fish would taste good (I don't know what sushi tastes like because I'm one of those unfortunate people who have food allergies to seafood so I rarely get to eat it)?

After, he went and changed his clothes. Ed wanted to explore the neighbourhood to see what Japan was like, although that one hour drive already gave him the idea. Ed wore a sky blue hoodie, jeans and some Converse, and went out. He started walking around. Ed wanted to find a park where he could read a book about alchemy, or even find a library or something. He didn't see where he was going and accidentally bumped into a young girl. Her hair was cut like a boy's, she had big brown eyes and she wore a simple pink dress. Ed quickly cussed and said sorry in Amestrian. The girl at him, wide eyed.

"I am so very sorry" Ed said in his best Japanese, while lending a hand to the girl.

" It's fine, I'm okay" the other girl said. "Wait! I haven't seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I came here today'' Ed replied. "Oh , and by the way, I'm Ed" the blond said.

The young girl tried to introduce herself, but was cut off by a loud "HARUHIIIIII!" A tall young man with blond hair came running to the girl named Haruhi, followed by a group of other boys.

There were twins, each with strawberry blond hair and Cheshire cat smiles.

There was another tall boy, with jet black hair and dark obsidian eyes carrying a smaller boy holding a pink stuffed bunny in his arms.

"Haruhi! Are you okay? Did this man hurt you?" the leader of the group asked, glaring at Ed. Then he pointed at him and said dramatically "If you lay a hand on my daughter, I swear it'll be the last thing you do!"

Ed wondered how this guy could be Haruhi's father, but the looks on the other boys' faces told him not to ask.

"Tamaki-senpai, Ed-san is new here, and we accidentally bumped into each other, so I just wanted to show him around" Haruhi assured her friend. Tamaki smiled. He was so happy that his friend was willing to welcome someone here.

"So, where do you come from… Ed?" Tamaki asked.

Ed's expression remained blank. "I just got here from Ame- I mean Germany".

Ed sighed in relief. He couldn't tell anybody where he was actually from. A guy with glasses stepped forward.

"I see, and judging from you accent, you haven't been speaking Japanese for a very long time"

"Yeah, I only started a few days ago".

Everyone was shocked (except for Mori).

"You only started a few days ago?" they all asked in unison. Ed responded with a quiet "mmhmm".

Haruhi spoke up. "Wow, you must be some kind of genius or something to learn Japanese so quickly"

The shorter blond replied "Yeah". His stare was kind of far off, as if he were thinking of something that happened long ago. Just before anyone could ask where this new guy lived or where he was going to school, they were interrupted by some music.

 _I run and run a thousand miles_

 _Until I am out of breath…..***_

It was Tamaki's cell phone****. He searched for it in his pockets, until he found it and answered.

"Really?…. Well, that's great!" Tamaki ended the call and told everybody that something important was happening and they needed to go back to his place. Tamaki called it an "emergency Host club meeting".

"Well, it looks like I have to leave too" Ed said, realizing the sun was finally setting and the sky was getting darker.

"It was nice meeting you Ed!" Tamaki said, happily.

"It was nice meeting you too… Tamaki, was it? I hope we can meet each other someday" Ed replied.

After that, every one said their goodbyes and parted ways.

 _Little did they know that the someday they were talking about was not very far away…_

* * *

 **A/N: Hiya guys, I know it has been a while since I last wrote, but as you know, school comes first, and I need to work hard if I really want to scrape an A.**

 **Anyway, here are some things I want to clarify with you.**

 ***: Amestris is hidden country. Nobody outside of it knows it exists, and the Amestrians want to keep it that way (also because they don't want to let a certain group of people out, if you know who I'm talking about).**

 ****: With the whole plane thing, I'm kind of trying to follow the 2003 anime version here, where almost none of the Amestrians know about planes, or any other technology that came from after the 1930's.**

 *****/****: In case you didn't know that song, it is Shissou, the ending theme for Ouran HSHC. I know that's the ringtone for the Hitchiin twins, but I forget or don't remember if Tamaki had a ringtone.**

 **So if you felt confused a bit, here is some clarification.**

* * *

 **Outtakes**

 _In the garden,_

 **Ed:** Mommy is that you?

 **Mrs. Elric:** No, *transforms into Roy* I'm your worst nightmare….

 **Ed:** AHHHHHHHHHH!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Tamaki:** Hey, why do we sound alike?

 **Ed:** Gee, I don't know…

 **Galaxia:** MAYBE BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE BOTH VOICED BY THE SAME VA!1

 **Ed/Tamaki:** *gasp*

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Guys, I need your help! *flails arms wildly*. First, the Homunculi are chasing me, and I NEED SOME ED SHORT RANTS!. Help me! *Runs away* THE'RE COMING FOR ME! AHHHH!**

 ***panting heavily* Well, that's it for me guys… Ciao!**

 **Galaxia**


	3. What! That's your natural eye colour?

**Ok, so chapter three. I see people want me to keep going, so here it is…**

 **This is a little shoutout to those who reviewed:**

 **Kairi671: Thank you, my friend for giving me that rant. I'm sure it will help me**

 **Vanne-the-bookworm: Thank you very much! Reviews like yours always make my day**

 **TheCandyChild: Yay for Mature!Ed *claps*. I'm pretty sure almost everyone in the series would be clapping and cheering for him, but his immaturity is what makes the show so funny, but there is another way to make this funny but at the same time not making Ed rage at everyone.**

 **Anyway, if you guys get confused:**

 _Italics are thoughts, or flashbacks_

 **Bold is when somebody is trying to emphasize something**

 **Kay' guys, let's get started!**

* * *

 **What!? That's you natural eye colour?**

 **aka. The Elric at Ouran**

 _Previously…_

 _Little did they know that the someday they were talking about was not very far away…_

 _Darkness. That is all Edward Elric could see. Nothing. No beam of light, no sign of hope. He started walking, but no matter how far he tried to go, he felt like he wasn't even moving at all. He just wanted to fall and succumb to this dar-_

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Ah!" Ed woke up, startled. He was so scared, and where was he? Dark navy blue walls, a gigantic bed and his room was very big. Was he kidnapped? Did he move somewhere and did not know?

Suddenly, realization hit him. He was in Japan. He needed to get changed. he was going to Ouran.

"Aw man" he said while internally cursing inside his head. "If I don't hurry up now, I'll be late"

Ed speed walked in his soft pink pyjamas (Yes, he does wear them, just Google it up or take a look at Bluebird's Illusion if you don't believe me) into his bathroom.

After brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, Ed walked out his bedroom door with his Ouran uniform. He had a high ponytail and a small smile on his face. At the dining table, he found waffles, sausages and orange juice waiting for him.

"My, my Mister Elric, you look quite handsome today" a maid with brown-reddish hair told Ed.

"Uh… thanks…" Ed started

" Lacey, it's Lacey" the maid said.

"Uh, thanks, Lacey"

Lacey pulled Ed's chair back so he could sit on it, then she tucked it in for him. Ed wolfed down his waffles and sausages, quickly drank his orange juice until nothing was left.

"Mister Elric, how are you liking your br- OH MY!"

Lacey was staring at a smiling Ed. Beside him, on the table, there was nothing but the plates, the one glass and a few eating utensils.

"I-I just walked out for a second, and all the food was gone!" she whispered, voice trembling.

Edward, hearing what she had just said asked "Did you want some too?". His face looking all innocent.

Lacey, being startled by the question, replied "N-no M-mister Elric. Y-you just eat quickly". She tried to make it sound nice, for she didn't want to insult the boy.

"Relax" Ed assured his maid. "There's nothing to be afraid about, besides where I come from, people have seen scarier things" he smiled. "Anyways, I think I should be leaving now!"

Ed grabbed his backpack. It was so much better than a suitcase, in so many ways. It was as black as night, blood red zippers, and a few key-chains here and there. It looked wonderful, and could carry a lot, which was good for a study-freak like him. He took one strap, slung it over his shoulders and ran out of the door, where his chauffer was waiting for him.

 _Is this Edward really human? Well, I do hope he is. We've only just met, and he's already scaring the crap outta me_ Lacey thought.

Ouran was a ten minute drive from his place, but as the car was moving, Ed took the time to look out the windows and see what was going on. It was a bustling city, full of buildings and cars, it was kind of like Amestris, that was if Amestris went nearly a century into the future. Technology was far more advanced, and everything so _different_ , in a way.

When he got to Ouran, he stared in awe at the humongous building. It had a clock tower, cherry blossom trees and gigantic fountain, (or was it a pond?). This place was bigger than Central HQ! Ed ran around, wanting to explore this place, until a toll of a bell could be heard. It was time for classes to start for the day. Ed made his way, while trying to ignore comments some of the students had made about him through the halls and into the school's main office.

"Hello there, are you mister Edward Elric? The lady asked, smiling.

"Yeah" Ed replied quickly.

"Okay then, follow me and I'll show you to your class" the woman said as she was standing up to lead Ed.

She had long, blonde hair tied up in a bun, and she had those business suits with the skirt and all. The click-clacking of her heels were the only noises that filled the silent, empty hallways. She stopped at a classroom and told Ed to stay there for a bit, as she went into the classroom for a bit and exited right after.

"Just go in when they ask you, alright?"

Ed nodded in response. Then, a big voice could be heard from the classroom.

"Guys, we have a new student today and we want to make him feel welcome here" Momoka Kurakano, vice-class president of 1-A exclaimed loudly.

Many students started whispering amongst themselves. Who was this new student? What did he look like? Suddenly, Kazukiyo called "Elric-san, you can come in now!" Suddenly a young man entered the classroom.

He was quite small for his age, but also very handsome. The guy had hair as gold as the sun, with eyes to match. Eyes full of knowledge, with a hint of pain? Sadness?. His hair went just past his shoulders and was tied in a neat braid and his bangs framed his face.

All the way in the third or fourth row, Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins sat eyes wide open and mouths gaping. They had only met this guy about a day ago, and here he was, standing in front of the class.

"Hey Haruhi, do you think this kid is on a scholarship too?" Hikaru asked.

"I-I don't know…" Haruhi replied.

"Well we don't know much about this Ed kid, so we nee-" Haruhi was interrupted by the class president Kazukiyo Soga asking Ed to introduce himself.

Ed gave a weak smile. It was only then when he noticed the girl, Haruhi and the two strawberry blond boys sitting beside her.

 _So… I'm in their class… he thought_

"Hi guys… My name is Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed" the blond started. "Um… I like reading and studying. I hope to have a good time here at Ouran!" he flashed another smile. This time, it made all the girls in the class blush and giggle. By the time he was finished, all the girls were swooning over him. Not only was he cute, but he loved studying, just like Fujioka-san! He'd fit as a Host!

* * *

"Hey,did you hear about that new kid here?"

"Yeah, he's so smart!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah, and his accent is so beautiful!"

"I heard he's cute!"

"He is!"

Tamaki Suoh was listening to conversation some students were having in the halls. He didn't know much about this new student, but he wanted to know who it was, for he could be host-material.

Meanwhile, Ed was walking through the halls. He had heard so many rumours about him. Some saying that he was cute, others commenting on his accent. His accent wasn't that strong wasn't it? But the most intriguing was this whole host club thing. Earlier, during the day, so many girls had come up to him, asking if was going to join. He didn't know what a "host club" was so he smiled and tried to get away. All he wanted was a nice, quiet place to study. Ed ran up the stairs until he found a door.

 _Music Room #3_

 _I heard this was an abandoned room…_ Ed thought. _This would be a great place to study…_

He put his hands on the handle and opened the door. The first thing that hit Ed was the wonderful scent of roses, then the rose petals.

 _What the hell?!_

Suddenly, a loud noise could be heard.

"Welcome!"

Then, that was Ed's cue walk in.

There was a group of boys- no, a group of boys and one _girl._

Thatgroup of people he saw was the same one he had met only a day ago.

Tamaki and Edward's eyes widened.

"EEEEEEDDDDDDDD!" Tamaki shouted happily.

Ed was startled. He wasn't really surprised that Haruhi and the twins were here, for he saw them at class earlier in the day, but he did not expect the annoying, tall guy with blue eyes who claimed to be Haruhi's father to be here.

"Hi Ed" said Haruhi.

"So, are you the new student attending Ouran?" Tamaki asked, with a glimmer in his eyes.

"Yeah, why?" Ed asked, starting to get suspicious of the taller blond.

Then Tamaki's smile became even bigger, and everyone, except Ed knew what was going to happen next.

"Kyouya! Didn't you know that Haruhi's friend Ed comes here for school?!"

"Yes Tamaki. In fact, Ed's full name is Edward Elric. He is in the same class as Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru."

Tamaki looked more closely at the smaller blond.

Ed had golden hair, tied in a ponytail and the same coloured eyes to match. Somehow, that face reminded him of someone. Someone he knew.

"Wait, your name is Elric, right?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah" Ed replied.

Tamaki gasped, but no one heard it.

Elric. Elric. Elric. Trisha Elric.

Elric was the last name his aunt had taken when she decided to go into hiding. Although he only had gotten letters from her, he knew, in his heart that she was a very kind person. She stopped sending her letters when he was ten, and gave up waiting years later. But if this kid, no this young man was her child, maybe he would find out what had happened to Auntie Trisha.

Then he thought again. Ed had only just arrived. It would be very rude to ask him something personal on his first day. He tried to say something welcoming and nice to Ed.

"You're so short"

If looks could kill, then Ed's glare could have easily killed murdered single person in the room. A dark aura surrounded him, and a growl escaped his throat.

"Did you just call me a bean-sized midget? I'll call you an ambulance…"

Suddenly, all the club members felt like they were being choked. Their airways were being blocked! Tamaki could feel himself getting weaker.

 _What's going on?_ he thought.

Suddenly, he knew what was happening.

It was Edward. He was the one doing all this.

"Tama-chan!" It was Honey.

"Say.. sorry.. before.. it gets… worse!" The twins said, voices hoarse.

"Ed… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to make fun of your height!"

The choking feeling was gone as fast as it started.

Everyone was panting heavily, clutching their throats.

 _Note to self, never, ever call Ed short.._ Tamaki thought.

"Anyway, what was I thinking… Oh right! Edward Elric, I think you'd make a good host!"

"Um, what exactly is a host?.." Ed asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm glad you asked! A host is where handsome young men like us go and entertain beautiful young ladies who have too much time on their hands!" he explained.

"I'm sorry, but I came here to study, not to join some stupid club" Ed told Tamaki.

Tamaki looked like he was on the verge of tears, and Haruhi was nodding in agreement.

"Edward, my boy, you are so handsome! You should not waste that God-given beauty-"

"I don't care about wasting any of my 'God-given beauty'. I just want to study for a bit, then go home!"

Ed was glaring once again at Tamaki.

Tamaki _needed_ to get Ed into his club. He needed to keep a close watch on him and protect his- well, he couldn't really call him his cousin or anything, because he didn't have any proof. He tried to think of a way to persuade Ed to join the club.

That's when he made his puppy face.

"Pwease Ed? Pwease join ouw cwub!" All the club members who were standing behind him didn't even get full force, but they were already melting into puddles.

"Ed… just say yes, before he turns it up even higher!" the twins said in unison. It was the second time in five minutes that they were close to dying.

"Wait, did you say that all I have to do is entertain girls?" Ed asked.

"Yeah!" Tamaki answered.

Ed's gears started to turn. The club's objective is to make girls happy, and he knew a certain colonel who did just that, except with women. If he could make that certain bastard jealous, then he would be the happiest alchemist in the world.

 _I'd love to see his face when he finds out that I've been hanging out with so many girls…_

Ed smirked.

"Fine, I'll join your little club"

Everybody gasped in relief, and Tamaki cheered.

"Now, all we have to do is determine your type!"

Tamaki pulled all the everyone into a huddle, except for the Host Club's newest member.

Although Ed really didn't want to listen to their secret conversation, he heard bits and pieces like "rage problems" or "exotic".

After a while, everyone broke away from their huddle.

"EDWARD ELRIC! The club has decided, that you should become our new naughty type!"

Ed looked really confused. "What?"

"Well you see, in this club, we go by different types. You see Mori over there?" He pointed at the tall guy carrying the smaller boy holding the bunny. "He's the 'Wild Type'"

"Okay…" Ed said. You could see it in his face that he was not getting anything at all.

"Okay, you know the twins, well they're called the 'Mischievous Type because they like pulling pranks on people and doing other things that make people annoy-"

"Don't listen to him, we're angels!". The twins had put their arms around Ed.

Suddenly, everything started to make sense.

"So, according to how they act or do, that's the type they'll get, right?" Ed asked.

Tamaki smiled "You're starting to get it!"

"Am I called the naughty type because I raged at you guys?"

Nobody answered.

"Well now that you know, let's open up the club!" Tamaki exclaimed happily.

 _The Cub is now open for business!_

As soon as everyone had settled, Tamaki had Ed right beside him.

"Everyone! I have an announcement to make!"

Everyone turned their heads at Tamaki.

"We have a new Host!"

Everyone gasped.

Suddenly, all the customers were excited.

"I really do hope it's that new kid"

"Yeah, he'd make such a good host!"

Then Tamaki called for Ed, and when all the girls saw his beautiful face, they all melted.

"Ed will be our new naughty type!

* * *

"

"So, Edward- senpai, why did you grow out your hair?" Many girls had requested Ed and a customer was busy stroking his hair.

"I just kinda thought it would be badass to grow out my hair. It looks good that way." he answered.

All the girls started to melt once again. "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh, Edward -senpai!"

Another girl started to ask a question.

"Edo- senpai, do you use contact lenses?"

"What are contact lenses?"

Suddenly, all heads in the room had turned to him.

"Y-you mean your natural eye colour is gold?" she asked.

"Yeah, my father used to have eyes the same colour, so I've kind of inherited them."

"Really?" everyone asked in unison.

Ed shrugged. "Yeah"

All the girls surrounding him started to blush.

"You must be really lucky to be born with gold eyes"

For the rest of the afternoon, Ed was bombarded with questions from the customers, asking if he could be their chemistry teacher (why do rumours spread quickly here?) and if he was "single".

At last, the long day of entertaining young ladies had come to an end.

Ed took his backpack and, started to head out the door, until Tamaki stopped him.

"Ed, I have this habit of calling the Host Club my… 'family'"

"Why do I need to know this?" Ed asked.

"I just want you to know, that as long as you're in the Host Club, I will think of you as a younger brother, and I'll do everything I can to make you feel welcome here."

For the first time all day, Edward Elric smiled.

"Thank you"

"F-for what?"

"For treating me like family"

Then, Tamaki was given an awkward, but warm hug, and saw Ed dash through the music room's big doors.

Meanwhile, Ed was staring out the window on the ride home to his place. It wasn't very long, but he had lots of time to think about something. It had been years since someone had treated him like family, and he was glad. Tamaki might be real annoying and naïve, but he knew how others felt. Ed was thankful for a guy like him.

When he had entered his house, he saw the most horrifying thing possible. It wasn't supposed to be here. _He_ wasn't supposed to be here, and yet he was.

"Hello, Fullmetal"

"WHAT?! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys, I know it's been quite a long time since I last updated, but I had so much going at school. MATH MATH MATH. Blame it on math.**

 **So if you guys don't know what happened, that choking feeling the Host Club had experienced after calling Ed short is called the "Death Aura". Edward releases this aura when he hears someone call him short, so it makes him more dangerous, but he's not hurting anyone physically.**

 **GUYS, FOR THIS CHAPTER, MY COUSIN WHO HAS NEVER WATCHED ONE EPISODE OF OURAN AND DOES NOT UNDERSTAND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST HAS WRITTEN SOMETHING FOR ME:**

Tamaki looked to the skies. Looking at the fluffy chicken head shaped clouds, he thought to himself "DANG GURL WHAT A BOOTYLICIOUS DAY" But he didn't realize that his thinking process somehow reflected to be a verbal thought. Ed looked at him awkwardly behind the brick wall and said, "Tamaki. What in Tomodachi Life's name are you doing?"

"Oh you know, the usual…staring at clouds."

"But why clouds when you can look at…me."

"Dude you're too ugly for that. I use eye drops now because whenever I look at you, my eyes burn out of my head."

"Love you too, man"

"GET OUT MA FACE"

"I bought pizza."

"COME BACK TO MY FACE."

"Nice."

So they continued on, with pizza in hand, when a light from heaven radiated on Tamaki. "TAMAKI. I CHOOSE YOU."

Looking up to the sky, he saw Ash Ketchum slowly descending onto the face of the Earth. A beautiful Pokemon sat upon his shoulder, and it said two beautiful words… "Pika pika"

 **If you guys like it, tell me in your reviews.**

 **Okay, I have a little vote for all of you. I have this OC ready to go, but I have this concept of a Dark!Ed. So please tell me if you want me to introduce this OC of mine, or should I put in this dark and scary Ed instead.**

 **GUYS, REMEMBER TO RATE AND REVIEW!**

 **I might not be able to update in a long time because I have lots of preparing to do for Christmas.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

 **Galaxia.**


	4. Mustang in da house

**A/N: OMG the wait if finally over. I can write now! Anyway, when I told you about Dark!Ed and my OC, I won't be adding any OC's, but I might put some Dark!Ed in.**

 **Thank you to the people who reviewed:**

 **Kairi671**

 **Sakura Chara**

 **Vanne-the-bookworm**

 **Dani McLean**

 **Kairi4ever16**

 **These reviews make my day!**

 **Also, I want you guys to know:**

 **Bold** is for when people are talking Amestrian

 _Italics,_ as you know is for flashbacks and dreams

 **So, happy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Hatori Bisco and Hiromu Arakawa, I envy you for having created Ed and Tamaki.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Va t'en Bâtard!**

 _Previously…_

" _Hello Fullmetal"_

" _WHAT?! NOOOOOO!"_

* * *

This was Edward's biggest nightmare. This guy couldn't be… he's not supposed to be here… Why was he here!? Ed was staring, mouth open, at a smug looking Roy Mustang.

"Colonel Bastard" Ed's teeth were clenched as he said this. **"What are you doing here?"**

" **Oh, I'm just visiting. I just want to know how you're doing"** Mustang answered coolly. Ed just even more angrier.

" **Just visiting, my foot"** he mumbled. He inhaled deeply.

" **So, how long are you planning to stay here?"**

" **I'll be leaving tomorrow evening"**

Ed sighed. **"Good, 'cause I want you out of here asap"**

Mustang clutched his shirt, where his heart was supposed to be.

" **Awwww Fullmetal, why do have to be so mean?"**

Suddenly, Ed's phone rang. His ringtone was some kind of loud music.

" **Jeez Ed, what kind of music do you listen to?"** Roy cringed.

" **It's Heavy- Metal and** _ **I**_ **like it"** Ed answered, the smug now on his face.

The raven-haired man just stared as Ed fished his pockets for his phone. It was evident that Ed had done something to it. His case was red and had a flamel insignia in the center. There was a tiny pocket watch charm and an Al charm connected to the phone by a string.

"Hello?"

There was a small silence, then a loud voice blasted through the speakers.

"EEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDWAAAAAARRRRRRDDD!"

Ed was startled. "Tamaki?" he asked, voice quivering.

"Who's that?" Roy asked.

" **Shut up!"** Ed mouthed. "Okay, whaddya want?" he asked, irritated.

"Ed, we know where you live, and we're coming to pay you a visit!"

"What?! Since when did you start stalking me?"

Roy kept looking at his subordinate who was looking pissed at the moment.

Ed pressed the decline button angrily. "Since when can they just come over without _me_ inviting _them_!"

" **What's going on?"** the Flame Alchemist asked.

"Nothing, it's just a wrong number" Ed smiled nervously.

Roy knew that Ed was hiding the truth from him. Ed knew better than to just rage at someone who had accidentally called him. Also, Ed sounded like he knew the person on the other line.

Just then, the buzzer rang. As if something was coming to take him away, the small blond froze up.

" **Go… go hide, now"**

" **Why should I do that?"** the taller man questioned. "I'm your superior, therefore I can stay if I want to"

" **J-just go already!"** Ed exclaimed frantically. He had started to push Mustang, but wasn't going very far.

" **Fullmetal!"**

" **GO! GO! They're coming! They're coming!"** he screeched.

" **Fine!**

" **Thank you"** Ed said, sighing in relief.

"Lacey, could you lead Roy to his room please?" he asked a young woman with reddish hair and brown eyes. She nodded, then gestured at Roy to come and follow her.

 _Edward is the Fullmetal Alchemist! If he's afraid of something, then we're all screwed…_

Ed inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Hey, guys"

"Hello Ed" everyone said in unison.

"How's favourite shorty doing" the Hitachiin twins asked, smirking.

Tick marks had appeared on Ed's forehead. "I'm not short…"

"Yes you are" they replied. "In fact, you're so short, atoms are the size of gigantic boulders to you"

Ed smiled, not a nice, friendly smile that his mother always gave, but a rather creepy. The dark aura began to surround him.

"Oh, I'm _sooo_ short…" He smiled even more as his hair covered his eyes.

"Yeah, why don't make more short jokes, so I can rip your arms and legs off, sew them together, then make a puppet show for your bleeding torsos?"

Everyone was freaked out at what Ed had just said.

"Uh, h-hey Ed, I heard you screaming at someone, are you okay?" Tamaki asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, an annoying friend just called me…" Ed answered, laughing nervously. "I was really angry that he called"

Honey stepped forward. "Edo-chan, please don't get angry, see? I brought cake!" he held a box full of strawberry cake up to Edward's face.

"Awww, thanks" Ed took the cake and ruffled Honey's hair. "Why don't we all eat this in my living room?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Roy's face was as red as a ripe strawberry when he found Riza unpacking for the both of them. He was blushing not only because his First Lieutenant was doing something so sweet, but she also looked beautiful. Her hair was not in her usual bun, it was let down and hung loosely on her shoulders.

" **Lieutenant, what are you… What are you doing?"** he asked.

" **Sir, I'm just unpacking for the both of us"** she replied.

" **But, you don't have to-"** the Flame Alchemist was then interrupted by Hawkeye.

" **Sir, did you tell Ed that we're staying here for the night?"** she asked, changing the subject.

" **No, but I'm pretty sure he found out. We were talking, then all of a sudden, he was whining at me. He said something about a 'them'. Fullmetal sounded terrified."**

There was a small pause, then Riza broke the silence.

" **Sir, Ed isn't the type to get scared easily. 'They' must be people that Ed is actually afraid of, or he's trying to hide something"**

Riza had stopped unpacking.

" **You know Lieutenant, you could be right…"** Roy said. **"Ed could be hiding something, and doesn't want us to know"**

" **Why don't you go check it out for yourself? I'll join you as soon as I'm finished with this"** Riza spoke, a small smile on her face.

Roy walked out of the room, as Riza resumed unpacking. As he was walking through the empty halls, he heard something other than his feet.

It was a laugh, loud and clear. It was obviously Fullmetal's, but Roy had never heard this kind of laugh before. Usually, when Ed laughed, he was making fun of someone, and those kinds of laughs sounded a little too fake. It was not surprising, considering that Ed had lived through so many awful moments. For him, learning to laugh was like learning to walk again. It took time and practice. But, here was Ed, laughing like he was actually having some fun.

 _Why does he fear "them" so much if he's out there, giggling his ass off with them?_

He continued on, taking small steps, until he saw a small group, including Ed walking his direction.

"Hey Edo-kun, who's that?"

A tall young man with sapphire blue orbs for eyes and blond hair (slightly paler than Ed's) was pointing directly at Mustang.

"Huh? Who?" Ed asked, confused.

"Over there!"

Ed whipped his head back only to see Colonel Bastard staring right back at him. The small boy's eyes widened.

" **What the hell are you doing here?"** Ed mouthed, angrily.

The Colonel shrugged in response, keeping his expression blank. Ed licked his lips and smiled nervously.

"Uh.. guys, this is my… uncle, and he'll be staying for… how long again?" he whispered that last part. Ed prayed that the Host Club would buy it.

Mustang whispered back **"Tomorrow evening"**

Ed laughed, but this time, it was one of those fake laughs. "Ah, yes, tomorrow evening.

Roy waved to everyone, even giving a small hello in a heavily accented Japanese.

"Wow, Edo-senpai! It's so kind of you to invite family over!" Haruhi said as she smiled.

He smiled and nodded. "Hey, since when did I become a senpai to you?"

"Uh, what's a senpai?" Roy asked.

"She just looks up to me" Ed replied.

"Oh, really?" the Flame Alchemist asked sceptically.

"Yeah, just ask the Host Club! I'm the symbol of purity and child-like innocence!" As he said this, a spotlight appeared and small Edward cherubs were flying around, blowing tiny trumpets.

Everyone shook their heads. They knew that Ed wasn't innocent at all.

"Yeah, and back at home, you act like devil-spawn"

Hikaru and Kaoru giggled as Ed glared at Roy.

(And this is where I started having writer's block)

"No one in the Host-Club thinks you're devil-spawn, right?" Tamaki assured Ed.

Everyone stood there, faces blank.

"Right?" he asked, once more.

It was clear that the club got the hint, because they started talking amongst each other, saying that Ed was the nicest kid and that he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Roy just stood there, confused. Why was Ed so afraid of these people? After all, this little group didn't look like they'd hurt him or anything…

Then he blurted out the question that was on his mind the entire time.

"…"

"What's a host-club?"

Tamaki went from patting Edward's head to staring at Roy with a shocked expression.

"A Host-Club?! Would you like to know what a Host-Club is?!" Tamaki asked, a smile growing on his face.

Kyoya looked up from writing in his notebook and gave a small smile

(Oh why have I forgotten about Kyoya? And what does he write in that notebook? Sexy TamaHaru fanfics?).

Haruhi facepalmed, and the twins and Edward groaned.

"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host-Club is where the school's _handsomest_ boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands! Just think of if as Ouran Academy's playground for the super rich and famous!"

"So, Ed is part of this club?" Roy asked.

"Yes, and he's a favourite!" the tall blond exclaimed happily.

It took a moment for the Flame Alchemist to process this.

"Wait, so your club's purpose is to hang out with girls and make them happy?" he asked.

"Exactly" Tamaki answered.

"And Ed- Edward is part of this club?"

Everybody, except for Edward nodded.

"He's still new, but the ladies love him!" the twins told him.

Then Roy turned and glared at Ed. The young alchemist smirked back.

"Edward, I didn't know you had joined a new club! You should've sent me a letter!" he said, teeth clenched.

"Oh Uncle, I just didn't want to trouble you with all that!" Ed replied, smiling innocently.

Roy looked like he was going to beat Ed when another voice was heard.

" **What's going on over there?"**

Everybody looked back, to see a young woman standing there.

"Who's that?" Haruhi asked.

"Uh, that's my uncle's girlfriend, Riza" he lied. Haruhi nodded.

No had noticed that Tamaki had gone to greet the woman.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Tamaki Suoh" he greeted, kissing the woman's hand.

Riza was just about to pull out her gun and shoot him when Ed intervened and told her that it was Tamaki's way of saying hello.

"Wow, are all your realtives so good-looking Edo-chan?" Ed and Roy looked back at Honey, shocked looks on their faces, and while Tamaki wasn't looking, Riza walked towards Roy.

" **So, these are the people Ed is afraid of?"** Riza asked. **"Because they don't look terrifying at all"**

The colonel nodded. Then he whispered **"The only thing Edward is hiding is that he joined a club of guys that entertains girls"**. He sounded angry when he said it.

What happened next was not expected. Riza smiled, just a bit, then that smile grew and she started giggling. All of a sudden, she was laughing her butt off.

" **Really? That's all? That's all Ed was hiding? He was probably keeping all that from you because he wanted to make you jealous!"** Roy couldn't understand all the words she said, but he got the word "jealous".

 _No, Ed wouldn't do that… Why would Ed want to do this to me?_

Ed had turned his head to see Hawkeye laughing like a madman and Roy looking like he wanted to set something on fire.

"What's happening?" he asked.

Riza, seeing Edward, took superior's hand.

"We just need to calm down for a bit" she said, still giggling. "Do you mind if we just head out for a bit?"

"Yeah, and I need to get these guys out of my house too" he told her.

The woman stopped, and stared at Haruhi for a bit.

"Wait, if this club of yours is full of guys, then why is there a girl?" she said, pointing at the Host-Club.

Everyone looked nervous. They didn't know what to say.

"Uh, I think Roy and Riza need a little bit of fresh air" Ed tried to change the subject. He pushed the "couple" out the door and slammed it in their faces.

"Yeah, why **do** you have a girl in this all-male club?" Ed asked.

The Host-Club sighed and began their story.

* * *

"So, it was either pay eight million yen on the spot, or join your club to pay off her debt?" the short male asked.

Everyone nodded.

Ed took out his phone and pressed the little button on the top. The time read 7:43.

"Oh my God, look what time it is!" he exclaimed. "I still have lots of homework to do!". He stood up, starting to leave.

Tamaki stood too.

"We should leave too. Come on!" he said gesturing to the club.

As everyone was leaving, Kyoya stopped beside Edward. He crouched down to Ed's level

"I know you're hiding something, don't play stupid with me"

Ed looked nervous. Could Kyoya know anything about Amestris?

* * *

 **A/N: OOOOOHHHHH Looks like Kyoya is on to something.**

 **Anyway, my friend wants me to write a fanfic, and my other friend wants me to write some other fanfic.**

 **Here is a sample of one of them:**

"Y-you don't know what love is?" The young girl asked.

The boy shook his head. "I am not very familiar with this concept of 'love'. Care to explain it to me?" he asked.

"I-if you don't know any thing about love, you're not human!" Winry shrieked. She started to sob as cupped Edward's cheeks.

"Well, that's because I'm not human. I'm a superior being known as a homunculus"

 **You likee? Tell me in the reviews**

 **Anyway, after this, I'll be posting my Christmas special, so stay tuned.**

 **When I wrote this, I was watching Miss Universe, and I had writer's block, so if this chapter doesn't make sense, I don't know.**

 **Merry Christmas**

 **Joyeux Noël**

 **Feliz Navidad,**

 **Galaxia**

 **PS: Santa, please put some manga in my stocking!**


	5. It's Rin and Yukio's Birthday!

**A/N: So, this is the Christmas chapter for Red Rose Alchemist. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Santa, for Christmas, I would like to own Fullmetal Alchemist and Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

 **Christmas: Part I**

The Host Club was at their usual, sitting at tables and making young ladies laugh.

"Awwww man, I really can't wait for Christmas!" a young girl sitting beside Ed exclaimed.

Christmas, Christmas, Christmas. That was the talk right now. Everybody was getting all excited about it. Gifts, being together with the love of you life, a fat man in a red suit. What kind of a holiday was this?

 _I really should ask what Christmas is, soon…_ Ed thought.

The girl beside him was blabbering about what she wanted, and how she was going on a vacation for the holidays.

"Uh, hey guys, what's Christmas?" Ed asked.

All the people in the room turned and stared at him, shocked and surprised expressions on their faces.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" the girl beside him asked.

"Not really" Ed replied.

All of a sudden, whispers could be heard from all around the room, with words like "Edward" and "Christmas".

Tamaki looked at the rest of the Host-Club. He climbed and stood on one of the tables.

"Girls, this is an emergency Host-Club meeting! I ask that all of you young, beautiful ladies to leave"

All of the girls had scared looks on their faces.

"Please" Tamaki flashed a smile.

The girls blushed furiously. "O-okay, Tamaki". They left the room immediately.

The leader of the Host-Club closed the door behind them and sighed in relief.

"Alright men, it looks like we have a rather large problem on our hands" Tamaki announced.

"Is it because I don't know what Christmas is?" Ed asked.

"No! That is absolutely incorrect!" Tamaki yelled. "The reason is, young Edward here, doesn't know what Christmas is!"

"But that's exactly what he just said" Kyoya, the twins and Haruhi all muttered.

"Anyway, we've got lots of explaining to do!"

Suddenly, a platform appeared out of nowhere, and a girl's laugh could be heard.

"A Host-Club member does not know what Christmas is?" the same voice asked.

A young girl with brunette hair tied in a ribbon and wearing the Ouran Academy high school uniform stood on the platform.

Ed was starting to get angry. "Why is this a big deal?! And who is **that?!** " he pointed at the young girl.

Hikaru and Kaoru told him it was their manager, Renge Houshakuji. Then, Ed asked since when did they have a manager and they both shrugged.

Renge ran, took Ed's hand and sat him down on one of the chairs.

"Do you not know anything about Christmas?" she asked.

The young alchemist shook his head.

"Not even reindeer or Santa?" she asked, once more.

Ed shook his head. "What's that?"

The Host-Club gasped in horror (except for Mori, Kyoya and Haruhi)

"It looks like we have lots of explaining to do" Tamaki said, sadly. "Where should we start?"

"My family never celebrates Christmas" Ed mumbled.

"Christmas is a holiday" Tamaki started.

"Yeah, I know" Ed replied.

"Well what else do you know about Christmas?" the taller blond asked.

"Nothing else" the smaller one answered.

"Okay, Christmas is a time when we decorate the house with trees, and we give presents to the people we love!" Honey told Ed.

"Do we get presents too?" the alchemist asked.

The Boy Lolita nodded.

"And then, there's a guy that goes around in a sleigh giving presents. His name is Santa Claus." The twins added.

"That guy sounds like someone from a fairy-tale" Edward told them.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged and nodded. "We stopped believing a long time ago"

"Okay, okay. I'm starting to get it now" Ed nodded.

"Yay!" Tamaki clapped happily. "He's starting to get it!"

The new host was nodding, eyes closed, lips moving without making any sound. The club just waited there, trying to make out what Ed was saying.

"So, it's kind of like the Winter Solstice?" Ed finally asked.

It was the club's turn to get confused. "The what?" they asked in unison.

The small blonde's eyes widened in surprise. "Y'know, the Winter Solstice, the first day of winter, the darkest day of the year?"

Tamaki, the twins and Honey (who was on Mori's shoulders) still had confused looks on their faces while Haruhi and Kyoya nodded and talking to each other.

"So, you celebrate the start of winter, but not Christmas?" Haruhi asked.

Ed nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it's like the Winter Solstice party you have with you family. Don't worry, it's really not that different" she assured him.

 _Why would Ed not know anything about Christmas? Well, Auntie Trisha mentioned Christmas in her letters, but she didn't say anything about celebrating it, or where she celebrated it. I'll ask him someday, not now, when the poor guy is just trying to adjust…_

"Hey, Tamaki! What are thinking about?" It was Haruhi.

"Tamaki's thinking?!" the twins asked. "Dude, where are the flying pigs?" they laughed.

Renge, who sat across from Edward, was holding his hands and explaining other wonderful things about Christmas. Tamaki even heard Ed say that he was agnostic.

Ed shook Renge's hands off of him and stood up.

"Hey guys, I really need to get going. I need to help out with the preparations for the Winter Solstice and uh... Christmas!" Ed exclaimed, while picking up his bag and books. He sprinted out of the giant double doors of the Music Room. He dropped something on the way out. Something small and silver...

* * *

Everybody had left for the day, and Tamaki was taking one last glance at the room. That was when he noticed a small silver object lying on the floor. It was a pocket watch. King of the Host Club tried to open it to see who it belonged to, but couldn't.

 _It's sealed closed. Wonder who'd do that..._ Tamaki thought. He tried to look around on the pocket watch to see if he could get a hint on who it belonged to. As he turned it a bit more, he saw a name engraved on it.

 _Edward Elric_

The tall blonde wondered where his friend had gotten this watch, and judging by all the scratches (and dried blood?!), it looked like Ed had gone on many adventures with this tiny thing.

 _Guess I'll have to go Ed's place again. Maybe then I'll be able to ask why Ed doesn't celebrate Christmas, and why he'd seal a pocket watch closed._

He turned the lights off, and left the dark and empty room.

* * *

As soon as Edward Elric stepped afoot into the mansion, he sprinted to his room. He didn't give a damn about the flights of stairs he just ran.

He dumped his bag on the floor and yanked his tie off. He was used to the strangling feeling, but he felt more comfortable without it. he untucked his shirt and let his hair down. All he wanted to do was write a letter to Al. Ed was starting to feel homesick, although the mansion was one of the best places in the world. Even before he could lift his fountain pen, Ed heard a knock on his door. Lacey entered, with some strawberry cheesecake.

"Dessert for you, Mister. Edward" she told him.

"Lacey, don't call me Edward. People only call me by my full name when when they want me killed. Or beaten and left to die. Just call me Ed"

The young maid nodded, and she turned to leave the room. She stopped, turned back and walked back to Ed.

"Ed, I apologize for what I'm about to tell you" she hung her head, almost sobbing.

"Yeah, go ahead and say it. Words don't hurt me at all"

Lacey smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank you M- Ed!"

Ed stared, waiting for her to say something else.

"Ed, you reek!" she exclaimed.

Edward took a step back and shook his head. "Really?! That's all you had to say?" he asked

Lacey hung her head again and nodded.

"Yes" she squeaked. Her eyes filled with tears and she sprinted out of the room, sobbing.

Ed lifted his arm and sniffed himself. He made a choking noise. Lacey was right. He _definitely_ needed a shower. He walked into his bathroom and stepped into his shower. As he felt the water hitting his body, many thoughts were going on in his mind.

 _What should I write to Al?_

 _Is Winry doing okay?_

 _I should really try that jacuzzi one day..._

As soon as he was done, he dried himself and wrapped his towel around his waist, hair still dripping wet. Ed dried his hair once more with the towel, and threw it on the bed. He was completely naked now. Ed ran to the door and locked it, for he didn't want to be responsible for all the nosebleeds that would happen later. The alchemist stood there, and cradled his automail arm. He looked like an angel who was stripped of his wings who could never fly, even if he wanted to. His artificial arm made its way to his neck, and started to squeeze it.

 _Am I strangling myself? Why am I doing it? Well, no matter. It's not like anybody would care..._

Edward kept squeezing until something clicked in his mind.

 _Wait... If I die here, I won't be able to celebrate Christmas, and Al would be furious. The Host Club would probably cry._

Then the golden-haired boy realized that he was naked, and trying to strangle himself. He shook his head and walked over to his closet, where he put his underwear, a black T-shirt and jeans. He slid on some socks too, and did his hair in a loose side ponytail, just like how his mother.

He walked out of his room and went downstairs. He was not prepared for what he was seeing. There were trees, all around the house, decorated with colourful ornaments. At the top of every tree, was a star.

"Since when did this house turn into a forest?" Ed asked.

Lacey, who just happened to be there at the moment told him those were Christmas trees. Ed recalled seeing those trees around the school.

 _So that's what Christmas trees look like_ he thought to himself. He made a mental not to tell Al in his letter.

"Ed, we were told to tell you that a Miss Winry and Mister Alphonse are coming here tomorrow, to celebrate a, uh, Winter Solstice"

Ed sighed in relief.

 _Good, so I don't have to write him a letter..._

Then his eyes widened in horror.

 _WAIT! He's going to bring that crazy gearhead?! I'm going to die!_

Lacey just stared as Ed began to tremble.

"Ummmm, Ed... Are you okay?" she asked.

He stopped trembling and told her he was okay.

"I'm just really glad that my brother and best friend are coming over" he told Lacey.

She left him after. He was all alone now.

 _Now what am I gonna do?_

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! 2015 is almost over! I can't believe I made it through the year!**

 **Sorry for updating this story a little bit later. Too many Christmas parties. And Midnight Mass...**

 **I just wanted to write a bit about Ed naked. But don't blame it on me if you die of severe blood loss because you had a nose** **bleed.**

 **I'm not really good at drawing, but I'm probably going to change the cover picture and draw it myself. I'm serious. I'm NOT GOOD at drawing.**

 **It's Wintertime here at ******, so it gets dark here pretty early. It's not even 5:00 yet, and it's already dark outside.**

 **Guess I'll have to walk in this cold and dark world until spring :(**

 **I really want to do the Polar Bear Swim, but I don't want to get sick...**

 **Oh, and I also have this other story I'm writing called "The Ed in my Head" It's awesome (kinda), but read it. It's funny.**

 **What to expect for Part 2:**

Ed and Winry under the mistletoe...

 **RATE AND REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Happy New Year!,**

 **Galaxia**

 **PS: Happy Birthday Rin and Yukio Okumura! Or at least when I wrote this**


	6. Omigod! What's Christmas!

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for that crapalicious chapter I gave you! Must be all that chocolate and mock-champagne I drank. Jeez. Anyway, this is the second part of the Christmas special (Also, it's really late, so I hope you can forgive me). I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes I've made, because I wrote this on my phone.**

 **For the people who reviewed:**

 **Arces: Thank you for reminding me I have to keep up with my outtakes. I'm happy** **I** **made you laugh with them**

 **MagicQuill42: Happy thoughts, Christmas is almost everyone's favourite holiday.**

 **Brightstar4266: Thank you very much for telling me how I did with this fanfiction!**

 **Weirdgurl123: I'll keep writing, if it makes you happy...**

 **invisibledragonfire: Your waiting is over!**

 **Bold** is for when someone is trying to emphasize sonething

 _Italics_ is for a flashback, thought or dream and

Now, _**Bold and Italics**_ is for when an Amestrian is speaking their language

 **Disclaimer: When I checked in my stocking on the 25th, I didn't see anything about owning Fullmetal Alchemist and Ouran Host Club. WHY SANTA WHY!?**

* * *

 **Christmas: Part II** **or**

 **When Alphonse Freaks Out About Christmas**

Ed was scared, no. Scared is too weak for a word. Terrified. That's it. That's the word. Or, maybe not. Al isn't scary, but the person he brought with him, well let's just say that she brought fear, terror into the older Elric's heart. Now, he was sitting in front of a big suit of armor and a frowning teenage girl.

" _ **Have you been taking care of your automail?**_ " Winry asked, still frowning.

Ed responded with a shrug. " _ **Yeah**_ "

She took a wrench out of her pocket, ready to hit the alchemist. Edward didn't flinch at all, but his eye did twitch. Winry's frown twisted into a sneer.

" _ **Lemme ask this again, have you been taking care of your automail**_?" She asked again, leaning closer to the older brother. Edward still did not move a muscle. " _ **Do I have to repeat myself? I already told you, I'm taking care of my automail**_ "

Although Ed was acting tough on the outside, he was scared as hell on the inside. He had to show that girl that he wasn't afraid of her.

Alphonse, on the other hand was watching the conversation happen. He noticed that his big brother was acting differently. Usually, when Winry was getting angry, Ed would cower in fear of getting hit by a wrench. But now, it looked like Ed was **trying** to scare **her.** He watched, as Winry leaned closer to Ed, still trying to intimidate him.

" _ **Well?**_ " She raised an eyebrow.

" _ **I am taking care of it**_ "

" _ **FINE**_ _ **!" She yelled.**_ " _ **Let** **me see!**_ "

Ed sighed, and took Winry's hand.

" _ **Al, stay here, please**_ " Edward told his brother.

Al nodded and went to sit on one of the couches.

* * *

Tamaki was trudging through the heavy snow of late December, cold and exhausted. He was hoping that he could make it to Ed's place to return his watch, and maybe ask how things were going. The young Suoh was planning to ask Ed to celebrate Christmas, because he didn't want the new host (and cousin) feel lonely. Family stuck together, and it didn't matter if they were blood-related. He looked down at the watch. It glimmered, like a light of hope in the darkness, a star shining in the dark, cloudy skies.

 _Ed never talks about any of his family... or does he even have one? I doubt that Roy guy and that Riza lady are even related to him. He must always be so lonely..._

Tamaki immediately spotted Ed's mansion in the distance. He gripped the small pocket watch even tighter than before, and sprinted to the gigantic house.

He rang the buzzer at the gate. No answer. He did again. Still no answer. Tamaki waited. Ed was probably busy.

 _Maybe I should just leave, and come back tomorrow..._

But just as the king of the Host Club stopped thinking, the gate opened, without anyone answering. Tamaki gasped in delight, and rushed through. He stopped at the door, lifted the knocker, and hit it against the door once. After a few seconds, he knocked twice. The door opened, but he wasn't prepared for what he was going to see...

* * *

Winry was on Ed's bed, trying to see if the pipsqueak was actually doing his maintenance. She was so surprised at what she saw. No scratches, dents, not even a speck of dirt or rust. His automail was immaculate.

 _ **"Holy crap, he actually took care of his automail"**_ she whispered.

Edward, hearing this retorted " _ **I take care of my automail! Except I don't have a lot of time on my hands to do it!**_ "

" _ **Maybe I would've known if you'd sent me a letter!**_ " she replied, voice rising.

Edward scowled. Both of them were glaring at each other. They didn't even hear the loud buzzer echoing around the mansion, or when Al was asking why there was a loud buzzing noise. They didn't hear when Al went to answer the door, unknowing to what was out there. They were just too focused on glaring at each other.

Too focused to even hear Tamaki scream.

* * *

Tamaki was trembling with terror at the giant suit of armour looming over him. After a few seconds of staring, he started to scream.

 _What is this? Did this monster try to kill Ed? I'll make sure he gets his end!"_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDD OH ED! ARE YOU IN THERE? DON'T WORRY, I'LL COME AND SAVE YOU FROM THIS MONSTER!"

The "King" of the Host Club attempted to ram himself into the suit of armour, but as soon as his head made contact with the chestplate, he felt a searing pain.

He had to keep going, no matter what.

And so, Tamaki Suoh kept ramming his head into Alphonse Elric's chestplate. When he finally looked up, he saw the suit of armour trembling, then just as he had done before, the suit of armour started to scream. The voice sounded childish, it was higher than his. Almost l He felt relieved for a second, then started to scream again. The armour tried to run away, but Tamaki held on to it's hand.

"I won't let you hurt Ed"

The armour tried to pull away, but Tamaki still held on. All of a sudden, the armour screamed " _**Niisan!**_ "

It kept screaming, and Tamaki tried shut it up. Just as he was about to punch the helmet off, he heard a familiar voice from above.

" ** _What the hell is going on here?_** "

Tamaki looked to the heavens, and saw Ed staring down at him, his gold eyes burning into Tamaki's head.

 _ **"Niisan! Niisan!"**_ the armour yelled.

"Tamaki?! What the hell are you doing here!" Ed asked.

"Well, why don't you tell me what this is!" The taller blonde said while punching the gigantic suit, almost breaking his hand in the process.

Ed facepalmed and sighed. "That's my brother, stupid"

A face of shocked replaced the young Suoh's angry face.

"Y-you m-mean th-this is y-your brother?" King of the Host Club asked, stammering.

The shorter male glared even more. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"W-well, he doesn't really lo-" Suddenly, Tamaki felt the same choking sensation he felt when he called Ed short.

 _If Ed has a brother, then I've got another cousin! But, why does Ed's brother wear a suit of armour?_

Tamaki reformulating his question, so Ed wouldn't get pissed.

"Why does your brother wear armor?''

Tamaki's cousin smiled nervously. "He's uh, a whaddya call it? You know, those people who walk around wearing costumes and whatnot? Y'know?"

"A cosplayer?"

"Yeah, a cosplayer"

Even the dumbest of the dumb would know that Ed was lying, and he was doing a crap job covering it.

"So why are you here?" Ed asked.

The taller blond held the small silver pocket watch in his right hand.

As if he had just seen a ghost, Edward paled and his eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" he asked, voice trembling.

"You dropped it on your way out of the music room" Tamaki answered. He held the pocket watch up to Ed.

Ed rushed down the stairs and snatched the watch away.

"Well, I guess since you're already here, I guess I could let you stay for dinner. But-"

 _ **"EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"**_ Suddenly, a wrench came flying out of nowhere and hit Ed on the head.

Both Ed's brother and Tamaki gasped in horror.

Tamaki looked up, where he saw a young girl, around the same age. She looked like Edward, with blonde hair and same coloured skin, except hers was a bit paler. Her eyes weren't gold, they were bright blue. To sum it all up, she was really pretty.

The girl ran downstairs, picked up the wrench, and started to hit him with it, repeatedly.

 ** _"Ow! What the hell, Winry!?"_**

 _" **Don't 'what the hell' me! You went sprinting out of the room! I wasn't even done**_ ** _checking_** _ **your** _**_automail!"_**

The girl turned and took a glance at Tamaki, who was watching the whole fight.

" _ **Who's this?"**_ She asked, pointing at him.

 _I hope Ed doesn't mind that I show a little Host Club to his... sister_

The leader of the famous club walked up to the girl, took her hand and kissed it.

"You are so beautiful, it's no wonder that a girl like you would be related to Ed"

As Ed watched, his eyes widened in terror. How dare Tamaki try to flirt with Winry?! He didn't hear anything that Tamaki said, for it was all just a whisper.

Winry was watching everything. Who was this man? And why was he kissing. The only person who could kiss her, much less kiss her hand was Edward. She raised her wrench and prepared to strike Tamaki.

Ed's hands trembled. Why!? What if Winry thought Tamaki was cute, and decided to go out with him? He loved Winry, (but didn't say so) and didn't want to lose her to some idiot rich kid. Fists clenched, he prepared to punch him.

Then, out of the blue, Ed's brother took Tamaki's hand, pulled it away gently and shook his head, as if disapproving of Tamaki's actions.

Ed and Winry sighed in relief. It was good that Al came in and stopped him. Poor Tamaki looked up in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked. "I thought both of you were related!" he said pointing at Ed and Winry.

"WE'RE NOT!" Ed yelled, placing his hands on his hips. He glared even more, and Tamaki was sure he could see hell in short blonde's eyes.

Finally, Ed sighed in exasperation.

"You know what? How 'bout you stay for dinner?" he asked, a hint of compassion in his eyes. "You're probably tired too, because you thought that Winry and I were related!"

Edward put his hand out, and helped the taller blonde up. He made a small 'hmph!" and crossed his arms.

Even if Tamaki was an idiot, he sensed something.

 _Is Edward in love with that girl?_

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

"So, what's your brother's name?" Tamaki asked.

"Al... Alphonse" Ed replied.

Winry and Al had long since left the dinner table.

"Ed, can I ask you something?" Ed turned to face the other teen.

"Where did you get that watch?"

The older Elric couldn't actually say where it came from, and he tried to think of a good lie to say.

"It's a good luck charm" he whispered, just loud enough so the young Suoh could hear.

The golden-eyed boy exhaled slowly, trying to hold back tears.

"A long time ago, in Germany, my grandfather had this big company. Since my father was going to succeed him soon, our family stayed with grandpa. My father was always working, so my brother and I rarely saw him" he paused, for a moment."Actually, we never saw him at all. Mom, Al and I, we never said anything about it. We were all sad, but we hid it, but mom, she was strong. Real strong"

Ed stopped again. This next part was true. "Lots of people hated my mom. They hated her so much... because she never really married my father. Kids made fun of me and my brother. It was horrible. Some guys even tried to **kill** her. I wanted to beat those guys, up to make it all stop"

 _What!? Auntie Trisha never married Ed's dad? That's weird. But why? Did she have some kind of reason why she didn't marry?_

"Can you continue?" Tamaki asked.

Those golden eyes stared off into the distance, but their owner nodded slowly.

"To make things worse, the company almost went bankrupt. Mom got sick too. My brother and I stayed by her side all the time. She told us to go outside, to play with Winry, who was our only friend at the time"

Edward turned to his friend, to make sure he wasn't sleeping or doing anything stupid. What he found though, was Tamaki actually listening to him, eyebrows furrowed and staring back.

"We kept holding on, and, well, after a few months or so, the company got back on its feet and mom got better. After grandpa died, they gave the watch to me, to remember how hard things were, and how we were able to push on..."

"OH EDWARD! I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR LIFE STORY WAS SO HEART-WRENCHING!" Tamaki said dramatically, shedding tears and squeezing the life out of Ed.

The shorter blonde blushed, and the taller one drank in the sight of his cousin being cute.

"Hey Ed, do you want to come over and celebrate Christmas with me?"

* * *

Winry was exploring Edward Elric's room. Maybe not exploring, but she was **not** tearing everything down and trying to find out how everything worked. Okay, maybe she was tearing everything down, but she was putting them back together.

All of a sudden, she spotted something on her friend's bedside table. Something small and red. Upon looking at it, she saw a button, no bigger than her thumb. She pressed it, and the entire thing lit up.

 _Oh Edward, what have you been hiding from me now?_

* * *

 _Time Skip..._

It was Christmas Eve, and all the Host-Club was sitting in Tamaki's enormous dining table, eating dinner. Haruhi even showed up, but King of the Host-Club ended up receiving a death glare from Ranka Fujioka. Ed brought Winry along because he felt something was going to happen if he left her behind. He even had to tie a ribbon connecting both their wrists so she wouldn't disassemble the first thing she saw.

 _Earlier..._

 _"So are you the Edward my son has been talking about?" Yuzuru Suoh asked the eldest Elric._

 _Ed nodded, flustered._

 _Tamaki and his father faced each other._

 _So this is Trisha's child..._

 _So, we'd have to take care him..._

 _He is Anne-Sophie's nephew, her sister's son._

 **Even earlier then...**

 _"Al, I have to a Christmas party" Ed told his brother._

 _"Brother, what's Christmas?" the younger one asked._

 _"Well, it's a holiday where people give presents to each other. It's like the Solstice, except even better"_

 _Al was glowing with excitement._

" _Really_? _What_ _else_ _happens_ , _Brother_?"

" _Well, apparently, there's a dude that brings presents to children... that have been good, and to the bad kids, I think he drags them to hell or something... I don't know, I wasn't listening to that part"_

 _Al shuddered. He didn't like the idea of a guy dragging kids to hell, but he did like the presents._

 _"Can I come too, Brother?" the suit of armour asked._

 _Ed gasped. "Uh, I, Al..."_

 _"You don't want me to come, don't you?" the younger brother said. "It's because of my body, isn't it?"_

 _Alphonse's older brother hung his head._

 _"You can have all my presents, I promise!"_

 _"Don't worry Brother, I'll make lots and lots of gifts for you too!" the younger brother cried as he pulled his older brother into his squeeze of death._

The present...

"Well guys, it's time to give out the presents!" Tamaki yelled from afar.

"Oooohhhh, I hope I get lots of nice presents with cake, kittens, bunnies, baby chicks, etc,etc,etc..." Haninozouka Mitskuni said, dreamily.

His cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, nodded his head and gently pushed the Boy Lolita to the giant Christmas tree.

Winry tapped Edward's shoulder.

 _ **"They're calling us. Should we go?"**_

Ed shrugged. _**"Do you want to go?"**_

 _ **"Do you want to go?" **_she asked, unsure.

 _ **"Fine"**_

They both got up and started to walk to where the others were waiting. They got to the doorway, and that was when Winry noticed something above them.

 _"What's that?"_ she asked, pointing at the mysterious plant dangling from the ceiling.

 _"Sh!t!"_ Ed cursed. _"They call that a- a mistletoe!"_ He tensed. **_"I-if two people are under a mistletoe, th-they have to k-kiss!"_**

 _"Kiss?"_ Winry asked, whimpering. " _What do we do?"_ Her hands trembled. **_"I-I think we should-"_**

Then Ed pulled the teenaged girl into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Here are all your presents!" Tamaki exclaimed as he gave pile of boxes to Ed. "Put them under your tree, then tomorrow, you can open them!"

The gold-eyed male hesitated.

 _Do I really deserve things from... him? I've done nothing for him, so why is he giving me a crapload of presents?_

"Go on, take them" the taller boy urged.

"I..." Ed's words failed him. He reached out slowly and took the gifts.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get anything for Winry or Alphonse, their coming was short noticed" the Suoh told Ed.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Edward assured his friend. "They got tons of presents from the Solstice"

They both laughed.

 _Later..._

After a few more hours of playing stupid games, eating food (especially cake), a broken vase and a big bruise (Edward, I'm looking at you), Everyone got up to leave the Suoh Mansion #2.

It was around three in the morning when Ed and Winry came home. Alphonse was waiting in the living room.

The older Elric ran up to his brother, and collapsed.

" ** _Brother_**!" Al cried.

" ** _It's_** **_okay_** , **_Allllllllllllphonsssssse_** " his brother told him, tired from the party.

" ** _Brother_** , _**I**_ _**think**_ **_you_** **_should_** **_go_** **_to_** **_bed_**. **_You_** **_look_** **_tired_** "

" ** _Thanks_** , **_tips_** " Ed replied sarcastically.

Al took a Christmas present, and placed it in his brother's hands.

" ** _Open this one first, it looks special._** " he whispered, lifting the smaller Elric and carrying him bridal style.

Then he turned to Winry. _"Let's call it a night"_.

She nodded slowly and followed him to their rooms.

* * *

Edward Elric was lying in bed, in his pyjamas. The lamp on the bedside the table was the only source of light in the dark room. He held the box above him, inspecting it. Nothing weird, so far. He untied the sparkly green ribbon and lifted the lid off the medium sized red box. The first thing he saw was a small card. Ed tore it from its envelope and opened it.

It read:

 _Dear Ed,_

 _I know this is your first year celebrating Christmas, but I didn't know what to get you. I tried to get things I thought you would like, but immediately returned them after. After hearing your sad story, I finally found this statue I thought suits you very well._

 _I hope you'll like it,_

 _Tamaki._

The blonde alchemist dug his hands further into the box, and pulled out a wrapped object. He tore the wrapping paper and got a fairly small glass statue of an an angel, with broken wings and shiny feathers on the mini cloud it was on. There was a tag attached to one of its wings.

 _Icarus, the broken angel_

 _Icarus had wings made of wax. One day, when he flew too close to the sun, the wax melted and he crashed to the ground._

The older Elric gasped.

 _The hero with wax wings... The one who tried to get close to God! But... But how could that idiot rich kid know anything about this?!_

Ed stared a bit more, until he put it on his nightstand. Finally, he turned the lights off and fell into a deep sleep.

 _And the angel shone through the darkness..._

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOD! I am sooo sorry for everything!**

 **Well, I've got some explaining to do:**

 **First, I had to write my exams. I mostly spent my time studying and reviewing. Call me a goody-goody, but most of my friends were gonna fail them on purpose.**

 **Second, I was terribly sick, and couldn't even get out of bed. Also, I had to go to the hospital, for reasons that are private.**

 **Third, I started watching Arslan Senki, and had to drop everything. I recommend watching this show if you are a big fan of Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Well, the weather I'm getting here is crappy, and all my friends are going on vacation. What am I gonna do?**

 **GUYS, YOU MIGHT NOT GET ANOTHER CHAPTER IN A WHILE BECAUSE I'M NOT DONE WRITING MY EXAMS AND I'VE GOT A BUTTLOAD OF TESTS COMING MY WAY AFTER.**

 **So please be patient.**

 **RATE AND REVIEW! (Also, happy 2016!)**

 **...**

 **Guys, I'm dying... The Homunculi got me, and they've chained me to a wall somewhere. If you really want to save me and if you want me to keep writing this, please Rate and Review.**

 **RATE AND REVIEW ALREADY! HAVE YOU EVER TASTED ENVY'S COOKING?**

 **Bye,**

 **Galaxia**

 **P.S: Sorry for some OOCness**


	7. Another Day, Another Victim

**My exams are over, so I can finally breathe! Yay! You'll be getting more chapters from now on...**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews I've gotten!**

 **Misty1721: Aww, thanks! But I personally think that Prussia is way more awesome. In fact, I am not even worthy of his "SAK'EET LOSERS!"**

 **ToucheDouche: XD**

Now _,_ **if** **you** **have** **forgotten** _ **,**_

 **Bold** is for when someone is emphasizing something

 _Italics_ is for when someone is dreaming or thinking or having a flashback

 **Bold** _ **and Italics**_ are for when an Amestrian is speaking their language

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ed: I belong to Galaxia**

 **Tamaki: Totally**

 **Galaxia: Not**

* * *

 **Another Day, Another Victim**

 **or**

 **Ed Discovers Shoujo Manga**

A loud scream could be heard from a dark alleyway. It lasted only for a moment, then stopped. A bloody figure could only be seen now. He rose, removing the knife from the girl's gut.

"It's not it" the figure muttered. "It's not Trisha's baby. I have to find him..." His voice started to rise. "I've got to find it" he muttered. "I have to find Trisha's baby. I have to find Trisha's baby!" He kept repeating that sentence as he began to walk away from the scene. And finally he added one more thing.

"Trisha is mine. Trisha is mine, and her baby is mine too"

* * *

Edward was lying on the floor, and staring at the ceiling for a while, until he felt that he couldn't do anything in his room. He dragged himself out of his room, to find something else that would entertain him.

"Hey! I'm going out for a walk!" he called out.

All of a sudden, the red-haired maid (extra points if you remember her name) came sprinting his direction.

"EDWARD PLEASE! DON'T GO OUTSIDE!" she screamed.

"Say wut?" Ed asked.

"Don't go outside!" she repeated, panting.

The boy had a puzzled look on his face.

"Why? Is something happening outside?"

"Haven't you heard?! A girl's been murdered!" she cried.

"Oh, tell me more" he said, urging her to go on.

"Well, she was killed, and no one knows who did it"

Suddenly, Ed realized that it was his job to find the murderer.

"Listen, I know how to protect myself. I'll beat the crap outta him, just you wait!" he assured.

Putting his wallet and cellphone in his pocket, Ed strode out of his house.

* * *

"I'm telling you! It did happen!" Hikaru told his friend over the phone.

"Really?! A girl from Ouran died?!" Tamaki asked, surprised.

"Apparently, she was just taking a walk, and 'BOOM!', it just happened" one of the twins said.

"Didn't she have bodyguards or something?"

Hikaru shrugged. "I dunno, they were probably killed too..."

"Hikaru, when you go out, please be careful, okay?"

"O-okay?"

Tamaki then hung up. He was worried. What if he was the next victim, or what if one of his friends became victims?

 _What am I supposed to do? What if Haruhi, the twins, Kyouya, Honey and Mori became the victims?_

Then, the scariest thought came to mind.

 _What if... Ed were to die?_

Silence filled the room he was in. His hands trembled in fear. The young Suoh could already see the small boy's body, sprawled on the ground, eyes wide open, and multiple stab wounds all over him.

All of a sudden, Tamaki let a lighthearted laugh.

"Yeah, but even if the killer got to Ed, one comment about his height, and the guy wouldn't even stand a chance! I don't need to worry!"

The amethyst-eyed blonde then lowered his head.

 _Yeah, but what if?_

* * *

Ed was casually strolling through the city, stopping at stores to buy stuff. Mostly snacks and useful objects, like oil for his automail (hey, how many Hatsune Miku stickers did you think he found in the chocolates he found?).

While he was scanning the shelves of a bookstore for something interesting, a thick object caught his eye.

It was a book, bright pink with colourful letters. It read:

 _First Romance Vol.1_

 _Disco Katori_

 _Lala Magazine_

Ed picked the book up for closer inspection. It seemed like a lousy story, being about a girl that liked a guy, but didn't know how to deal with her feelings.

There was another book, about the same size as "First Romance". It was a little thinner, and it also had dark colours on its cover.

This one read:

 _Broken Love Vol.1_

 _Hiromi Narakawa (hee hee, you see what I did there?)_

 _Shoujo Love Magazine_

The boy picked the book up, intrigued.

The back read:

 _Wendy, a young doctor falls in love with her childhood friend, Edmund._

 _They've been together for the good times and the bad._

 _She is about to confess her love, but Edmund enlists to become a soldier, leaving her behind._

 _Every time he comes home, he's covered in bruises and bandages, but never tells her what's going on._

 _Wendy wants to know what he's going through, so she can help him._

 _But she's only a friend... how is she ever going to get through to him?_

Ed's eyes widen. This was just how Winry was like, trying to find out what he's doing.

"I see you've found interest in our manga section"

Ed turns around, only to see a young woman. She had chocolate brown hair, black eyes and a beautiful smile. That lady looked a bit like his mother, just a bit though. Ed sighed sadly, at the thought of her...

"Huh?" he asks, shaking his head, trying to regain focus. The woman was staring at him.

"What are these called again?"

"They're manga, comics... we're kinda influenced by western culture, you know"

Ed nodded. "Yeah, it's my first time here, so could you explain a little more?" he asked.

"Well, manga is a picture-book, but it balances story and art". Then, she groaned.

"But there are **some** manga that are only there for... ugh!" she shuddered.

"What!?" he asked, starting to get worried.

"Oh... nothing" she assured. "But I'm telling you, you should read a few. There are different genres, like shoujo, shounen, etc. I'm sure you'll find something to your liking!" She smiled sweetly.

"Oh yeah, I'll just take this one for now" showing the one he was holding.

The lady gasped.

"Ah! That's one of the most popular mangas right now!" she cried. "The people say it's so good, that it would be considered a sin if you haven't read it yet! Take it, while it's still here!"

Ed picked two more volumes off the shelf.

"Okay, I'll take these too...?"

The lady nodded.

"How about I give you a discount for the three books?" she asked.

"N-no it's fine!" Ed assured her.

"No, please, let me give you a discount!" she said. She took his hands and lead him to the counter where he could pay for the books.

While she was scanning, she mumbled something.

"Hmm?" he asked, trying to find out what she was saying.

"Oh, sorry" she said "I just told myself that my daughter would go crazy for those books"

"Oh, you have a daughter? I thought you weren't even married yet. You look so young"

"Yeah, my daughter left Japan to study someplace else. She tells me she's doing an awesome job"

"I really don't want to pry any further, but where is your daughter right now, Miss?" Ed asked.

She smiled, but sadly this time.

"She's living in Vancouver"

"Huh, never heard of that place" Ed told her. "Where's that?"

"Vancouver is a city in Canada" she said.

"Canada... Canada, I've heard about that country. Guess I'll have to do some research" he shrugged.

The woman took his books and put it in a bag, and handed it to him.

Ed smiled, thanked the lady, and walked out of the store with the bag holding his books.

 _That was a strange foreigner, indeed_ the brown-haired lady thought to herself.

* * *

He was walking on the sidewalk. He was not going to kill today. All he wanted to do was watch everyone freak out and see the faces of terrified parents when they hear that another child had been killed. By him. But there was only one problem. All the children he killed were not Trisha's child. He needed Trisha's child. He needed Trisha's baby...

Once upon a time, Trisha Marie Elisa de Grantaine was to be married to him. Of course, being the rebellious girl she was, she refused and ran away, never to be seen again. She then wrote a letter saying that changed her name and fell in love. That she started over.

 _She started over._

 _She started over._

After that, she had written gave birth to a baby. A beautiful baby with golden eyes and hair.

 _I ran away..._ she wrote

 _I ran away to a place where no one will find me._

 _I'm not coming back._

 _You can search forever, but you'll never find me._

 _You can try to search for clues, but I left nothing behind._

 _You'll never find me_

 _You'll never find me._

Ever since then, Anne-Sophie cried herself to sleep, Trisha's parents thought he had gone insane. They were forced to forget about her. They would never speak of her again. The sister whom Anne-Sophie loved so much was gone. No one told little Réné about her. And so, Trisha Marie was never spoken of, again.

Then, there was a small file. It was an old document, with no colour. It had a picture of a young, teenage girl. A very **pretty** teenage girl with dark hair and bright eyes. The girl in the picture looked strangely like Trisha, smile and all.

As he bent over to pick it up, he caught the young lady's name.

 _Trisha Elric_

Apparently it said that Trisha Elric came from a country called Amestris. He kept telling himself that Amestris didn't exist, and that this document was fake, but there was a part of him that wanted to hold on to this paper, and prove that this was actually Trisha Marie.

He knew that Trisha was out there, and that her baby was out there too, and if he was able to get her back, they'd be a happy little family, and he would get the happy ending **he** deserved. All he had to do was find a child that had golden eyes and hair, and had the last name of Elric.

Then, he started to kill every kid that he thought was the one, but every single one he killed was not the child he was looking for.

But taking others' lives was sooooooo fun. Hell, his last victim didn't have a family name that was similar to "Elric" and she didn't even have blond hair. He just felt like killing her.

As he walked on, he saw a boy, no- a young man walk past him. He had dirty blond hair that shone in the sun, and eyes that matched the colour of his hair. Those were just contacts, the boy was probably one of those cosplayers. He kept walking, as if he saw nothing at all.

Then he heard a phone ring. The boy picked it up, and answered it. The man tried to listen to the conversation, just to pick up some information.

"What do you mean? You want my full name?" the boy said, irritated. "Yes! It's Edward! Edward Elric!"

His eyes widened. This child- no, this **boy** was Trisha's baby. This boy was the child he was looking for.

 _Today's a good day..._ he thought, as he walked.

 _Edward Elric, you're mine..._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was creepy...**

 **Misty1721 had asked me to do this extra, so here goes...**

It was a normal afternoon in Ed's home. The Host Club came over to Ed's house to discuss what the Club should cosplay as next.

"Hey, who do you think might win in a fight, Honey, or me?" Ed asks Tamaki.

"I personally think that Honey would win. He's an expert martial-artist" answered Haruhi.

"Yeah, but could be just as strong. We haven't seen him yet" Kyouya replied.

"Maybe **I** would win against the both of them..." said a mysterious voice.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA?" everyone went in unison. They all turned around to see a young man with long black hair, tied in a ponytail.

"Ling! How'd the hell did you get in here?" Ed whisper-screamed.

"I came through here" Ling answered, pointing at the window.

 **To be continued... maybe?**

 **MORE OUTTAKES:**

Lacey: Ed! Don't go outside!

Ed: Why not?

Lacey: A girl's been murdered!

Ed: How?

Lacey: She was reading yaoi, had a nosebleed and died of severe blood loss!

Ed: I think I should stay indoors...

Ed: I don't want to pry any further, but where is your daughter right now, Miss?"

Woman: She's living in Vancouver

Ed: Where's Vancouver?

Woman: In Canada

Ed: Where's Canada?

Woman: Funny, I don't know where it is either... Who's Canada?

 **Whoever gets the reference gets a cookie**

 **Well folks, that's it. This chapter was probably short, but I promise I will make the next one longer.**

 **That is, if you want another chapter.**

 **If I can get five more reviews, maybe I might get off my butt and write something.**

 **YOU HEAR THAT? FIVE MORE REVIEWS! (I sound desperate, don't I)**

 **Bye Bye,**

 **Galaxia**

 **P.S: Cover art will come soon!**


	8. Edward Loves You

**This is late, but…**

* * *

 **Hagane no Renkinjutsushi**

YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT! YOU FELL FOR IT!

April Fools,

Galaxia


	9. Hagane no Renkinjutsushi

**A/N: Oh my goodness you guys, it seems that you really really really want a new chapter! That's great!**

 **I forgot to mention, that my birthday was a few days ago, March 6, and I turned ** years old.**

 **WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF I WERE TO GET AS OLD AS HOHENHEIM?! (that would be very creepy and amazing)**

 **Well, IT'S TIME FOR SOME REVIEW-RESPONSE!**

 **Fangirl01music: oh yes**

 **xXALCHEMYFREAKXx: Thank you very much**

 **Arces: You can see that I loooooooove Hetalia *whispers* The North America Brothers are my favourite characters.**

 **Vanne-the-bookworm: One update coming up! *looks around* SOMEONE HELP ME! THIS PERSON IS DYING! *updates quickly* I hope this chapter saved your life**

 **Tgwntan12: Well, what** **is** **Edward going to do about the murders? … Oh wait, I'm the writer of the story, I'm supposed to** **know** **what happens to Ed**

 **Moge-Elizabeth 7: Yes, I did make a Hetalia reference**

 **TheCandyChild: GUESS WHO'S GONNA WRECK SOMEONE! EDWARD! EDWARD!**

 **Death by Nosebleed: Why thank you, I like making Hetalia references here and there**

 **DeathFlowerS1: I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to hurt your baby like that! I'M SORRY! *cries***

 **Nella D Campbell: Yeah, Mattie's always been forgotten, but thanks for reading my story! Yeah, and I really think you shouldn't be calling Ed little, because who knows what might happen...**

 **Magicanna23: Aww, thank you for reading my story!**

 **cloud-chan7: WE NEED MORE CANADA LOVE!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **ThatNekoWithAspergers: O-KAY!**

 **jadeblackheart4: Someday, someday, Wendy and Edmund will get together...**

 **Kittycat092: hehehehehe, love what you did there**

 **Kai Alison Flame: Canada is always the target... *sobs***

 **Bold** is for when something is emphasized

 _Italics_ are for when a flashback, memory, dream or thought is happening

 **Bold** and _Italics_ are for when an Amestrian is speaking their language

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist and Ouran HSHC, I would've made Trisha Elric and Anne-Sophie into ninjas that kick butt**

 **Now, on to the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Hagane no Renkinjutsushi**

"Sir, is that it?" the store clerk asked, giving Ed a box of contact lenses.

"Yeah" Edward replied. He put the money on the counter and took the box. Ed wanted to look special, in a way, so he went into a cosplay shop to see what he could find. For the first few minutes, it was all maid costumes and, cat ears (he considered buying a pair for Alphonse), sailor and schoolgirl outfits. At last, he

found shelves full of contacts and makeup. He had either blue, purple, white (creepy), pink, black, brown or red. Of course, being his favorite colour, Ed chose red. It was not until after he bought them that he noticed the little hearts and other tiny designs on it. He shrugged it off. No one would see, not unless they came close to him.

Then, the older Elric received a phone call from a stupid salesman asking for his full name.

"Yes! It's Edward! Edward Elric!" Little did he know, that the murderer he was looking for was right beside him, and that he put his own life on the line…

* * *

Tamaki Suoh was thinking of something, and that something had to do with the name "Elric". A long time ago, Auntie Trisha had written that she had changed her name. No one knew that she changed her name, some people never even knew she ran away. That was a piece of information only a selected few knew about. They were only one step ahead- no, a baby step ahead.

Trisha's final letter was delivered, but the letter was meant for Tamaki's eyes, and Tamaki's eyes only. She had disguised the letter, making it look like it was from a pen-pal in Germany. In the letter, she said that she had changed her name from Grantaine to "Elric", and she met an amazing and handsome man and had a child with him.

The next part, well Tamaki was beginning to think she went bonkers or something.

Trisha Marie Elisa, or Trisha "Elric" as she preferred to call herself now, wrote that in the place she ran away to, science was the key to nearly everything, and that alchemy existed.

Everyone knew that Trisha Marie was superstitious and that she had a thing for the occult. His mother told him that when she and Auntie Trisha were younger, Anne-Sophie's sister tried to learn witchcraft and chanted spells everywhere they went.

As the both of them got older, Trisha became fascinated with horror movies, and wanted to become a makeup artist, just so that she could recreate her favourite movie monsters.

She was a happy girl, but then all her dreams were crushed. The young woman was forced into an arranged into an arranged marriage. She was to be married to a man named Alain Laurier. She wanted to be free, to do whatever she wanted, to marry any man she wanted.

For the first few months, she played along, made everybody think she was having fun with him. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. The night before her eighteenth birthday, and her wedding, Trisha Marie Elisa sneaked out of her room, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Tamaki went on his laptop to do some research on the murder victims. Most of the were foreigners, who went to the school. The murderer didn't make any patterns with gender, so it was an assortment of girls and boys. All of a sudden, the leader of the Host-Club noticed something. Some of the victims had blond hair, and many of them had either blue or green eyes. As he dug deeper, he saw that many of the poor souls had last names, starting with the letters "E" and "L". Tamaki read "Elson", "Elpis" and much more.

He kept going down the list, until one name in particular caught his eye. That name, was "Elcright". Anna Elcright. According to the picture, she was a gorgeous girl, with... green eyes and blond hair. Her green eyes, almost looked gold, like Edward's. In fact, the girl look **like** Edward. Well, if Ed was a girl, he'd look like Anna. Anna looked like Ed. Her last name was just like Ed's.

Anna was like Ed.

 **Just** like Ed...

Then Tamaki's eyes widened in realization.

 _Oh my God..._

* * *

"What do you mean that I have to soak the contacts in cleaning solution?!" asked Edward, confused and angry.

"You have to soak them in cleaning solution for **eight** hours!" Lacey replied.

"I have no time for eight hours, I need to use them now!" he said, getting angrier by the minute.

"Well, you'll have to wait anyway" she told him, sternly.

Ed could not be having a temper tantrum, not here, not now.

Lacey smiled. "Besides, it's Sunday tomorrow! You have plenty of time to soak them overnight. You can wear them tomorrow" she assured him.

The golden-eyed boy cooled down and shrugged. "Fine" he said, surrendering.

"Hey, Lacey. How do you know how to use these things" Ed asked, holding the bottle with the contact lenses.

She turns toward him, with a smirk on her face.

"It's a secret"

* * *

Tamaki was on his phone, taking notes and texting all his friends.

(italics are for texting... for this bit)

 _Group Chat:_

 _Tamaki: Hey guys! :) (6:05 pm)_

 _Honey: Hi Tama-chan! (6:05 pm)_

 _Hikaru: What's up? (6:06 pm)_

 _Kaoru: What's going on? (6:06 pm)_

 _Kyoya: Hello (6:07 pm)_

 _Mori: ... (6:08 pm)_

 _Tamaki: Guys, I might know who the killer's going to go for next (6:09 pm)_

 _Hikaru: What?! (6:09 pm)_

 _Kyoya: Who? (6:10 pm)_

 _Tamaki: He's out for Ed (6:11 pm)_

 _Kyoya: How do you know? (6:11 pm)_

 _Tamaki: I took a look at all the victims' files (6:12 pm)_

 _Honey: But why would the big, bad murderer go for Edo-chan?! :( (6:12 pm)_

 _Tamaki: Most of the victims either had a name that was similar to Ed's, or looked just like him (6:13 pm)_

 _Kaoru: But why would the killer what to take Edward's life? What has Ed done to make himself a target? (6: 14 pm)_

 _Tamaki: IDK (6:15 pm)_

 _Honey: He must have done something, but what? (6:16 pm)_

 _Hikaru: Kyoya, do you know anything? (6:16 pm)_

 _Kyoya: Ed is a mystery... little is known about him (6:17 pm)_

 _Hikaru: Are my eyes deceiving me? Kyoya doesn't know something? (6:17 pm)_

 _Kaoru: Where are the flying pigs?! XD (6:18 pm)_

 _Honey: Well, someone has to tell Edo-chan about this! (6:19 pm)_

 _Tamaki: I'll go. I'll try to text him... or call him (6:20 pm)_

 _Tamaki: gtg ttyl (6:20 pm)_

 _Kyoya: Goodbye (6:21 pm)_

 _Honey: Bye Tama-chan!~ (6:21 pm)_

 _Hikaru: See ya! (6:22 pm)_

 _Kaoru: 'Night! (6:22 pm)_

 _Mori: Bye (6:23 pm)_

Tamaki put his phone down for a bit, then picked it back up to call Ed. He tried to find Ed on his contacts, and hesitated when he did find it.

(back to italics being thoughts)

 _Should I scare him like this?_

The young Suoh pressed the number, and heard the phone ring.

No answer.

He tried calling, but still, no answer.

 _Where could Ed be?_

* * *

The Next Day...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! IT HURTS SO MUCH! PLEASE STOP! STOP! AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Edward was screaming. It hurt so much.

"Stay still! You're going to die even quicker if you keep moving around like that!" Lacey said as she tried to keep Ed still.

"NOOOOOO! STOP! NO MORE! JUST STOP!" he screamed even more.

"Ed..." Lacey's hair covered her eyes. "They're just contact lenses" she told him.

"YEAH, BUT I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU PUT YOUR FINGER ON MY EYEBALL!"

"That's how you put them on"

Lacey then sighed.

"Open your eyes, and count to three"

"Why should I do that?" Ed asked.

"Count to three, it'll make you feel better" she assured him.

Edward stopped struggling. "Fine, whatever you say..."

He started to count to three, and Lacey placed the contact lenses gently on his eyes.

"There, all done"

Ed sat up, blinking a few times. "That's it?"

The maid nodded.

He ran to his mirror, where he saw the new colour of his eyes. They were red, bright red. Ed looked like some kind of demon in human form. It was perfect.

"Ed, did you find the killer?" the maid asked.

The boy shook his head in disappointment.

"You can go now, Lacey. I have to get changed"

She nodded, and left the room afterwards.

The older Elric pulled a red hoodie over his head, but it wasn't just a normal hoodie. It had the Flamel insignia on the back, just like his duster. He removed the elastic, and let his hair down. It fell like a waterfall of molten gold down his back. Then, he slipped into his favourite combat boots.

 _Well my friends, it looks like the Fullmetal Alchemist is back!_

Ed walked out of his home and onto the street. It was around seven, it was still busy, but it was the perfect time for gangs to appear. He just strode casually, minding his own business. It was boring, for the first thirty minutes or so. All he did was go into a few stores and coming out with nothing. He didn't find anything suspicious at all.

Then, the time finally came.

"Under normal circumstances, I would've killed ya, but since you're a cutie, I'll just take you away and have some fun with ya" a mysterious voice said. It was a man's voice, and it sounded rough.

Ed began to walk, interested in this new voice. He turned around, curious what it was all about.

"Hey what's going on?" he asked innocently.

"Stay outta this, kid" the man answered, shoving Ed out of the way.

In the corner of his eye, Ed spotted a teenage girl, cowering in fear.

"No! Please stop! Please! I promise I won't tell anybody! Please! Just let me go!"

The man, whom Ed assumed was the leader, went up to the girl and stroked her small, terrified face.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything to your pretty little face." Then, he grabbed her chin and lifted her head up, so that she looked him in the eye.

"The only thing is, that I can't guarantee you won't come home without nightmares!" and he started cackling.

Ed watched as the guy attempted to touch her. He wrinkled his face in disgust. He respected women, for he was raised by them. Edward didn't like it when females were treated badly because of their gender, and because they were weaker than men, and therefore should only exist for males' pleasure.

"So, you stooped so low to become part of a gang and target girls, have you?" the older Elric asked.

The leader of the group let go of the girl, and faced Ed.

"Didn't I tell ya to get the hell outta this place?" he said, irritated. The man clenched his fist and prepared to hit the boy. He punched Ed, but because the boy had experience in hand-to-hand combat, the attacker missed. The leader tried to hit Ed once more, but was unsuccessful.

The blonde was starting to become annoyed. He stepped towards the man, getting ready to hit him too.

Edward punched, and hit the leader of the small group in the face. The girl screamed, and tried to run away, but one of the other goons grabbed her.

Ed's anger rose even more. How dare they drag a poor girl into this?

So, beat every single person, until they were covered in bruises and black eyes. Just then, another gang member ran towards the boy, knife in hand, ready to stab him. Ed, rolling his eyes, transmuted his arm into a blade. You could see the fear in the opponent's eyes. Then, he sliced at the man, tearing his shirt and creating a large, but shallow cut on his chest.

When all of that was over, the whole gang was cowering in fear.

"W-who are you?" the gang leader asked.

The red-eyed boy glared at them.

"You can call me... the Fullmetal Alchemist. Now leave before I kill you all!

Everybody panicked and ran, bumping into each other. Now, the girl was the only one left. He went up to her, wanting to check if she was okay.

"A-are you ok-" he was interrupted by her scream.

"Go away! Just go away! Leave me alone!"

Ed shrugged, and started to walk away when he heard the girl tell him to wait.

She grabbed his shoulder, and he turned around.

"I-I just want to say thanks, for saving me" she said, blushing.

"No problem" he assured her. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"No thanks, I'm fine"

"Alright then, good night!" the boy said, waving at the girl.

* * *

"Omigosh! Did you hear?"

"About what?"

"About the Fullmetal Achemist!"

"He has long blond hair, right"

"And he has red eyes too!"

"No dude! I heard that he has this badass looking metal arm"

"That's so cool!"

Rumours were circulating about a mysterious hero, bearing the name 'Fullmetal Alchemist'.

"I heard he was hot, and that he saved a few girls!"

"I wish he could save me!"

Later, when the Host Club was open for business, the guys spotted the girls giggling amongst each other.

"Hello ladies, may I ask what you're laughing about?" Tamaki asked.

The girls stopped laughing when the saw him.

One of them blushed, and said "Uh... we're just talking about... the Fullmetal... Alchemist..."

The Host Club King responded with a puzzled face.

"Who's he?"

All of a sudden, all heads turned towards him.

"You haven't heard of the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"No, why?" Tamaki asked.

A few of the girls gasped.

One of the Host Club's clients answered his question.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist is a hero! He saves people and brings justice!"

The group nodded with her.

"Also, he's a total cutie!" another girl added.

"And he's got a cool metal arm that can turn into a blade!"

Suddenly, a girl's cackling and a powerful motor could be heard.

"A metal arm, you say? It's exactly like Edmund's prosthetic arm in 'Broken Love'! The arm that was given to him by his love, Wendy!"

Tamaki turned around, and sure enough, standing on her platform was Renge.

"Are you talking about that new manga in Shoujo Love?" Kyoya asked behind her.

Renge squealed in delight. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!"

Then, it was Ed's cue to walk in.

"Yeah, I've heard about that manga" he said. "It's pretty interesting"

One of the clients pointed at Edward.

"Edward-senpai, you could totally cosplay as Edmund!"

All the girls melted, thinking about how hot the blond haired boy would be with a prosthetic arm.

"No, wait! What if Ed were to cosplay as... the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

The clients screeched "HOT AND BADASS!"

The Naughty Boy host smiled sadly "Yeah, a prosthetic arm"

* * *

Ed came home, went into his room and ran straight to his desk. He had a plan.

 _If all the students are from Ouran, I guess I can go as the Fullmetal Alchemist... But what if people found out?_

Then the idea came to him. He went into his pocket and dug for his phone. He opened it and went to the homescreen. He was just about to phone Tamaki when he noticed something. It was a little box, and under it was the word _messaging._

Ed opened it, and saw all his contacts. He scrolled down to find Tamaki. When the blonde touched the contact, a text box opened up.

The boy was startled at first, but figured it out in a matter of seconds.

 _It's like writing a letter, except faster._

And the older Elric proceeded to type.

* * *

 _Edward: Hey Tamaki, how about we cosplay as the characters from Broken Love? (5:30 pm)_

 _..._

* * *

 **A/N: I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT AWFUL CHAPTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (I'm talking about the April Fools one)**

 **I've been getting a lot of reviews saying I was being mean to Canada. GUYS, I'M CANADIAN!**

 **And to prove you all, I will show you how to make poutine:**

 **How To Make Poutine**

 **What you need:**

 **-Fries**

 **-Cheese curds**

 **-Gravy**

 **What to do:**

 **If the fries are frozen, fry them first.**

Step 1:

Place your (cooked) fries onto your plate

Step 2:

Put a small/medium amount of gravy on the plate. Make sure your fries are not drowning in the gravy

Step 3:

Add a bit of cheese curds, then voila!

THREE SIMPLE STEPS PEOPLE

 **In Italy, instead of using gravy, they use tomato sauce.**

* * *

 **READ THIS!**

 **Galaxia's Anime Recommendations:**

 **-The Heroic Legend of Arslan**

I looooooove this show so much. If you love Fullmetal Alchemist, you'll love this show because most of the characters in Arslan look and act like characters in Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, Hiromu Arakawa worked on the art and story.

 **\- Death Parade**

I've got nothing to say. Just watch it. The OP is just...

 **And that's all, folks!**

 **IF ANYONE ASKS, MY PERCEPTION OF TIME IS MESSED UP, SO YOU GUYS MIGHT THINK THAT APRIL FOOLS WAS NINE DAYS AGO, BUT I THINK IT WAS YESTERDAY. I ALSO THINK THAT MY BIRTHDAY, WHICH WAS ON THE 6TH OF MARCH, WAS YESTERDAY,**

 **Galaxia**


	10. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: Hey guys, it's been a while, eh? Two years. TWO YEARS. You see life got me. I got into new fandoms, I started watching new things, a healthy baby boy was welcomed into my family. Things happen, and soon I forgot about this story. A lot of people sent me messages in my inbox asking me to continue, to them, I say thank you. I owe you guys.**

 **So right now, I'm going to start with some bad news for all of you.**

 **I'm not going to continue this story. I know, it sucks, but it was a choice I made and I would like that it was respected.**

 **But, I do have some good news:**

 **I'm going to rewrite this fanfic. As I was going through the story, I caught a lot of small mistakes and inaccuracies. By rewriting everything, I would be able to fix those mistakes and inaccuracies, and also add in some better writing.**

 **I sincerely apologize for all the waiting. I thank everybody who stuck with me, I understand if you were a long-time reader and have dropped this simply because there was no chance of an update. I understand if you had just started reading and you really wanted more. Regardless, I thank you for all the reviews, follows, favourites. It really kept me going.**

 **Well then, see you at the rewrite,**

 **Galaxia**


	11. LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE I PROMISE

**A/N: Hey, it's been a while. I would just like to inform you that the rewrite of Red Rose Alchemist is nearly finished. This time, it will be going under a new name. The title you will need to be looking for is _His Rose, Stained in Blood._ In this rewrite, there will be a few minor plot changes. Please expect the rewrite to be up either tomorrow (Friday), or Saturday. I hope you will enjoy this new story as much as I did writing it.**

 **P.S: In your reviews, please tell me whether I should delete Red Rose Alchemist or keep it. Thank You**


	12. Thank you for everything

**A/N: New story is up! Sorry for it coming in late! That's it for this fanfiction. I will no longer be working on this. I will keep this story up for people who want to compare this with the newer one.**

 **THANKS FOR EVERYTHING,**

 **Galaxia**


End file.
